Only One
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: Kogan / Mpreg. Cuando Kendall & Logan terminan, los dos prometen que todo va a estar bien entre ellos. Pero cuando Logan se entera de una noticia interesante, tiene que decidir si debía hacer luchado por Kendall o tiene que dejarlo ir. Traducción de Only One por BTRobsession.
1. Chapter 1

**HI, GUYS!**

**Volví, sí, sé que no estoy actualizando las demás historias, ¡pero tengo un MILLÓN DE IDEAS QUE...! HSSABSCXHSABKBX**

**Como sea, hoy les traigo una adaptación (?) o traducción... no sé bien en este momento como se dice, pero la cosa es k les traigo algo nuevo. xD. **

**Estoy enferma en vacaciones, _justo a mi me tocó ser yo xd, creo k es por eso k subo cosas raras, y rápido... bah!_**

**Ya dejo de hablar para k puedan hablar.**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A _BTRobsession_ por dejarme traducir esto...  
><strong>

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Unos ojos marrones se movían de adelante y atrás, a raíz de la rubia adolescente que se paseaba por la habitación. Logan dejó escapar un suspiro triste cuando Kendall continuó ignorándolo. No entendía como todo llegó a esto. Su relación iba muy bien, pero ahora se había dado un giro para lo peor. Los dos muchachos discutían constantemente, y fue siempre por pequeñas cosas. Logan amaba a Kendall más que nada, y estaba seguro que el otro sentía lo mismo, pero ahora Kendall estaba mostrando algo más. Casi parecía como si no hubiera sentido nada nunca.<p>

Logan ni siquiera podía recordar lo que su lucha actual era. Los dos sólo comenzaban a gritar el uno al otro, asustando a sus mejores amigos en el proceso. James & Carlos tuvieron que dejar el apartamento antes de terminar arrastrados a la discusión. Logan también quería escapar, pero tenía que resolver antes el problema con Kendall. Y Kendall no estaba cooperando, había abandonado el problema hace mucho tiempo. Logan prácticamente podía ver los engranajes girando de Kendall mientras el rubio se paseaba de un lado al otro. Definitivamente estaba pensando en algo, pero Logan no estaba seguro de que era.

"Kendall, habla conmigo" dijo Logan en voz baja.

"¿Qué quieres que diga?" Kendall dijo volviéndose hacia el pelinegro. "¿Qué lo siento? Yo no hice nada."

Logan recordó lo que estaban discutiendo. Fue Jo. Bueno, no del todo. Fue sobre los problemas de confianza de Logan. Sabía que los dos tenían una historia y eso lo asustó hasta la muerte que iban a repetirla. Kendall le había asegurado en numerosas ocasiones que no era más que amigo de Jo, pero a veces Logan no podía dejar de sentir miedo de que ella iba a llegarse a Kendall lejos de él. Así es como se siente hoy.

"Sé que no hiciste nada, es que me asusto cuando ella es un poco, muy, quisquillosa contigo." dijo Logan.

"¡Sólo somos amigos!" exclamó Kendall.

"¡Lo sé!" Era el turno de Logan de levantar la voz "¡Pero, obviamente, no parece eso!"

"No puedo seguir discutiendo esto contigo. Es la misma maldita lucha cada puto día y estoy harto de eso."

"¿Y yo no? Extraño las cosas que solíamos hacer"

Kendall suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo. "Entonces, ¿qué sugieres que hagamos? ¿Tomarnos un descanso?"

"¿Para que así puedas correr hacía Jo?" Las palabras salieron incluso antes de que Logan pudiera detenerlas y rápidamente se arrepintió.

"¡Increíble! ¡No puedo seguir con esto, Logan! Pensé que salir con mi mejor amigo sería bueno para mí, pero obviamente parece que no."

"Supongo que no estamos destinados a estar juntos después de todo."

"Supongo que no. Estaremos mucho mejor si seguimos siendo amigos." dijo kendall.

Logan asintió con la cabeza, pero él no estaba de acuerdo. Sí, su amistad era grande, pero Logan siempre había querido más. Y cuando por fin tuvo la oportunidad, las palabras ni siquiera podían describir lo feliz que estaba. Tener una relación romántica con su mejor amigo, no era lo mismo que su relación anterior. Era difícil y estresante. Pero Logan sabía que podía trabajar en él hasta que se mejoró, pero Kendall no quería. Él estaba dando y Logan no tenía más remedio que hacer lo mismo.

"Lo único que quiere dejar de fumar (1)? "preguntó Logan, a pesar que que ya sabía la respuesta.

"Sí, lo hemos probado y no cambia nada. No puedo seguir haciendo esto."respondió Kendall.

"Está bien. Espero que las cosas funciones para tí."

Kendall se sentó junto a Logan. "Oye, suena como que nunca nos vamos a volver a ver".

"Va a ser extraño."dijo Logan.

"Realmente no, vamos a estar bien."

"¿Podemos, tal vez, compartir un último beso?"

Kendall asintió y cerró la brecha entre ellos. Los ojos de Logan se cerraron y sintió los labios perfectos de Kendall sobre los suyos. Kendall tomó el rostro de Logan y profundizó el beso. Él también quería disfrutar su último beso. Podía sentir sus pulmones gritando por aire, pero ninguno de los dos se molestaban en separarse. Logan quería que el beso durara para siempre, pero sabía que no iba a suceder. Kendall rompió el beso y podría ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Logan. No quería que su relación terminara, pero las cosas no iban como él había esperado. Él no era feliz y sabía que Logan tampoco. Las cosas estaban mejor antes y Kendall quería que todo fuera normal.

"Lo siento". dijo Kendall.

"Está bien. Sólo prométeme una cosa, ¿de acuerdo?" preguntó Logan.

"Sí, por supuesto."

"Sólo prométeme que no va a ser incómodo. No quiero perder a mi mejor amigo, también."

"Seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿Ok? Te lo prometo."

Al escuchar esas palabras vitorearon a Logan, pero sólo un poco. Kendall podía sentir la molestia de Logan, y deseo que hubiera alguna manera de animar a sus mejor amigo.

"Hey, no te enojes".

"¿Cómo quieres que esté? La persona de la que estoy enamorado no le importo. No importa."

"Si me importas, Logan. Y yo también estoy enamorado de tí. Pero no estamos contentos. Yo preferiría que seamos amigos de nuevo y ser felices que fueramos novios y gritáramos constantemente el uno al otro" dijo Kendall.

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón" dijo con tristeza, Logan.

"¿Puedo tener un beso más?"

Logan asintió y sintió los suaves labios de Kendall sobre los suyos, de nuevo. Pensó en asegurarse de que Kendall podría apartarse, pero en cambio Kendall profundizó el beso. Logan fue empujado suavemente sobre su espalda y envolvió sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Kendall.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" preguntó Logan.

"Tal vez podamos hacer esto una vez más" respondió Kendall.

Logan no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía acerca de la idea. Normalmente la gente que rompe no hace eso, pero tienen que ser diferentes a todos los demás. Logan besó a Kendall de nuevo, dando al rubio su respuesta.

* * *

><p><strong>El primer capítulo es corto, los demás son más lagos.<strong>

**(1) Nunca pude traducir bien esa oración .-.**

**Espero k dejen comentarios con todo lo k quieran decirme.**

**Muchísimas gracias a TOOOOODOS los que han comentado mis historias :3 son mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo. **

**Estoy escribiendo otras historias, se llaman: _Amigos con Derecho, ¿Qué opino de la homosexualidad?,_ el otro cap d_e Christmas Stories (k por cierto es Cargan) y bueno ésta._**

**_Espero k dejen sus opiniones, críticas, regaños, ideas... y cualquier otra cosa k quieran dejar en un reviwer, simpre me cuesta escribir como se llama xd._**

**_-Indirectamente Kogan_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Olis, gracias a _The Queen Of Stories & lectoranonimo _por dejar reviewer, favoritos y follosw. Significan mucho para mi :)**

* * *

><p>Pasaron semanas desde la devastadora ruptura. Logan se decía que estaba bien a sí mismo, pero se estaba mintiendo. Kendall se había perdido; las cosas no eran los mismo ahora que están separados. Él había prometido que no iba haber nada de incomodidad, pero la promesa nunca se cumplió. Fueron raros unos día, y otros parecían mejor que la mayoría. Aquellos días eran los favoritos de Logan.<p>

Pero junto cuando Logan pensó, Kendall había vuelto con Jo. Eso lo devastó, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Lo último que quería hacer era enfrentarse a Kendall y perder a su mejor amigo en el proceso. Él no quería ero Él quería que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, pero eso no iba a pasar. Todo estaba cayendo en pedazos.

Logan tenía todo el departamento para sí mismo, y no podía sentirse más aliviado. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas. Había tanto que quería hacer antes de que sus amigos llevaran devuelta al departamento, pero no se atrevía a dejar el sofá. Se sentía horrible y lo único que quería era descansar y relajarse. Estaba agotado y se sentía mal del estómago. Al principio Logan pensó que tal vez estaba trabajando demasiado duro, o que él había cometido algunos errores, pero sabía que esas cosas no eran.

Tenía que ser la reciente ruptura. Logan seguía haciéndose daño y ahora su cuerpo también sufría. No le importaba nada más. Perdió el interés en todo lo que le gustaba. Era difícil comer y dormir, y ahora estaba pagando por ser tan descuidado. La única manera de que se iba a sentir mejor, era si tenía más de Kendall y trató de volver hacer a ser feliz, pero parecía imposible. Quería a Kendall más que nada.

Kendall entró en el apartamento, silbando una melodía alegre a sí mismo. Su estado de ánimo parecía ir cuesta abajo cuando vio a su mejor amigo en el sofá, obviamente en malestar. Se había dado cuenta de la disminución de salud de Logan hace semanas y no me gustaba que su amigo no quisiera hacer nada al respecto. El muchacho moreno había tratado de ocultarlo de todos, pero no podía esconderlo de Kendall. El rubio vio justo a través del acto.

"¿Todavía te sientes enfermo?" preguntó Kendall, y se sentó junto a su amigo.

Logan se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. El moreno gimió de dolor y se agarró con fuerza del estómago. A pesar de que se sentía horrible, su estado de ánimo alcanzó su punto máximo cuando Kendall llegó. El rubio siempre lo hacía sentir seguro y feliz.

"Escucha, tú realmente necesitas ver a un médico, o por lo menos decirle a mamá sobre esto. Ha estado sucediendo desde un tiempo" dijo Kendall.

"Sí, lo sé; pero yo no quiero ver a nadie ni siquiera decírselo. Estoy seguro de que va a pasar" dijo Logan.

"Logan, lo digo en serio. Verte así no es divertido para mí. Por favor anda a examinarte."

"Estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo? Te agradezco tu preocupación, pero realmente no necesito estar preocupado."

"Bueno, yo sí. Tú eres mi mejor amigo y me preocupo por tí." dijo Kendall.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día con Jo?" preguntó Logan cambiando rápidamente de tema.

"Genial. Tuvimos un agradable picnic en el parque."

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Simplemente _agradable_?"

"Bueno, sí, supongo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

" No es nada" Logan volvió a gemir y agarró el estómago. "Estos dolores de estómago con horribles"

"Logan, consulta a su médico. Voy a arrastrarte hasta allá yo mismo si tengo que hacerlo."

"No molestes."

"Y pensé que no era el terco. ¿Puedo al menos conseguirte algo? ¿Agua. tal vez?"

"Claro." Logan asintió.

Kendall fue a la cocina y llenó un vaso con agua, se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero se detuvo cuando Logan pasó corriendo junto a él en dirección al baño. El sonido de os vómitos se oían y Kendall suspiró con tristeza. Dejó el vaso en la mesa y cogió una toalla antes de ir donde su amigo. Se arrodilló junto a él y puso su mano en la espalda del moreno frotándolo con dulzura. Una vez que Logan había terminado, él se apartó y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano.

"¿Qué hizo que vomitaras?" Cuestionó Kendall.

"No sé. He estado sintiendo nauseas todo el día. Tal vez sea el calor"

"Yo no creo que sea eso. Vamos al hospital. Estoy seguro de que volveremos antes que los demás."

"No, estoy bien. Sólo necesito acostarme un poco."

Kendall negó con la cabeza, pero no había nada más que pudiera decir o hacer para convencer a su amigo terco. En su lugar, lo levantó de suelo y lo llevó de nuevo al sofá. Lo único que Kendall podía hacer era ayudar a Logan cuando necesitara algo, y no era tan malo. Ellos, al menos, llegaron a pasar algún tiempo juntos. y los dos pasaron unas pocas horas hablando. Logan se quedó dormido poco después de eso, pero Kendall nunca se alejó de su lado. Echaba de menos estar cerca de su amigo.

Quería siempre volver a estar juntos, pero estaba fuera de la cuestión. Intentaron ser un apareja, y no fue como esperaban. Kendall estaba contesto con Jo y sabía que era mejor estar con ella.

* * *

><p>Kendall daba vueltas en la cama mientras trataba de estar cómodo para quedar dormido, pero fue en vano. Tampoco ayudó que la luz del baño estaba encendida. Kendall se sentó cuando escuchó unos pequeños gemidos del cuarto de baño, al instante supo quien era. El rubio saltó de la cama y se dirigió al baño pequeño, maldiciendo para sus adentros cuando casi tropezó con algo. Hizo un recordatorio para limpiar mañana, pero sabía que no iba a hacerlo.<p>

"Logie, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Kendall, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Lentamente abrió la puerta y miró dentro. Logan estaba sentado en el suelo junto a la taza del baño y él se aferraba a su cintura con fuerza. Kendall corrió hacia su amigo y trató de levantarlo, pero falló cuando Logan sólo quería sentarse.

"Logie, habla conmigo. ¿Qué ocurre?"

"No me siento bien." murmuró Logan.

Kendall había tenido suficiente con eso y sabía que llevar a su amigo mal hospital era la única manera para que se sintiera mejor. En este punto al rubio no le importó lo terco que fuese su amigo; lo único que quería era ayudar a Logan. Kendall ayudó a Logan y lo llevó a su cuarto compartido para encontrar sus zapatos. Encontrar los zapatos de Logan era fácil, siempre los tenía en orden; en cambio Kendall, estaban en lugares al azar.

Una vez que ambos chicos estaban listos, Kendall ayudó de nuevo a Logan a levantarse y se lo llegó fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. El auto quedó en silencio, los únicos sonidos que se oyeron fue la respiración agitada de Logan. Kendall se sintió mal por su amigo. Nunca había visto a Logan tan enfermo antes; el pálido siempre se estaba cuidando a sí mismo. Kendall se acercó en la oscuridad y encontró a su lado a su amigo, y él la tomó su mano entre las suyas.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" preguntó Kendall y Logan sólo negó con la cabeza en respuesta. Kendall dejó escapar un suspiro y se frotó su pulgar sobre los nudillos de Logan. "Ya casi llegamos."

La sala de emergencias estaba prácticamente vacía, pero eso era de esperarse a altas horas de la noche. Kendall quería llamar a su mamá para hacerle saber lo que estaba pasando, pero él no quería despertarla. Sólo estarían allí por un par de horas, de todos modos. La enfermera los llama a sus espaldas y los dirige a una área pequeña. Ella corrió la cortina para darles un poco de privacidad, tomó los signos vitales de Logan. Al terminar, se les informó que el médico estaría ahí en poco tiempo, y se fue.

"Quiero ir a casa" dijo Logan.

"Lo haremos, peo quiero que te revisen primero. Algo no está bien contigo." dijo Kendall.

"Me siento mejor ahora, probablemente fue nada."

"Logan..."

El rubio fue interrumpido cuando Logan se levantó de la silla y corrió al bote de basura más cercano y vaciar todo lo que estaba en su estómago en el pequeño recipiente. Kendall fue donde su amigo y le puso la mano sobre la espalda y los froto con dulzura. Logan se sentó y se limpió la boca con el dorso de su mano.

"¿Ves? Estoy bien"

Kendall levantó una ceja. "Yo no lo veo así. Simplemente siéntate aquí y espera a que médico entre, ¿bien?"

Logan se limitó asentir con la cabeza. No quería estar ahí, ´pero sabía que algo andaba mal con él. El doctor entré un poco más tarde, y se disculpó por la demora. Al parecer él era el único médico de guardia que hacia todo lo posible para cuidar a todo los pacientes. Sinceramente a Kendall no le importaba nada de la historia de vida del médico, él sólo quería saber que estaba mal con su mejor amigo.

"Parece que podría ser un mal caso de virus estomacal" dijo el médico después de mirar sobre Logan.

"Me está tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?" preguntó Kendall.

"Basado fuera de lo que me dijiste a mi."

"¡No es algo de dolor estomacal! ¡Ha estado así durante semanas!"  
>"Está bien, voy a tener que hacerle unas pruebas." EL médico escribió algo en la computadora, luego se fue dejando a los 2 adolescentes solos .<p>

"Tal vez es mejor ir a ver al Dr. Hollywood, ¿eh?" dijo Kendall.

"Probablemente esto va a tardar una eternidad. Las pruebas tardan mucho tiempo y él es el único médico aquí. Esto es una perdida de tiempo." dijo Logan.

"Averiguar por qué estas han enfermo no es una perdida de tiempo. Odio vete tan miserable."

"!Kendall estoy bien! ¡Tal vez sí es un virus estomacal"

"¡Eso es tonto, y lo sabes! ¡Vamos, Logan, esto no es normal!"

"¡Está bien! ¡Tú no tienes que preocuparte tanto de mí!"

"Bueno, yo soy así y siempre seré así. Así que aprende a vivir con eso"

"Oh, si claro. No te creo"

"¿Enserio? ¿No crees que me preocupo por tí?

"Olvídalo"

"¡No! Yo quiero saber porqué no crees que me preocupo por tí." Kendall se rompió.

Logan fue repentinamente sorprendido por el tono de Kendall, y él tomó la decisión de mantener todo sus sentimientos para sí mismo a partir de ahora. Lo único que necesitaban ellos ahora era u a discusión sobre el pasado. Simplemente no era algo que debía suceder. Ellos prometieron mutuamente que nada iba a ser raro, pero esa promesa ya estaba rota. Logan no tenía que empeorar la situación.

Lo enfermera volvió a tomar las pruebas que necesitaba, y luego los dejó solos. Logan estaba en lo cierto, las pruebas tardarían mucho tiempo, y se estaba acercando a las 3 de la mañana,. Por último, El médico volvió con lo que los chicos esperaban, los resultados de las pruebas.

"Sr. Mitchell. ¿Puedo hablar con usted a solas?"

"¿Por qué no puede ser aquí?" Logan preguntó. Sentía miedo, quería estar al lado de su mejor amigo.

"Voy a estar afuera" murmuró Kendall y salió de la habitación.

Logan abrió la boca para pedirle a su amigo y se quedara, pero este ya había partido y cerrado la puerta. El moreno soltó un suspiro y volvió a poner atención al frente.

"¿En malo? preguntó.

"No, simplemente extraño. No es un virus estomacal como yo había pensado. Me alegro que usted hizo las pruebas. Sus resultados dieron positivo"

"¿Positivo para qué?"

"Está embarazado"

Logan no estaba seguro i había oído correctamente. "¿Perdón? ¿Acaba de decir que estoy...?" Logan se detuvo cuando vio la cara aun seria del médico.

"No puedo explicarlo, pero eso es lo que los resultados de la prueba están registrando"

"Algo está mal con su equipo. ¡Los hombre no se embarazan! ¡Esto no tiene sentido!"

"Sr, Mitchel, le puedo asegurar que no lo estoy inventando. Antes de enojarse, recomiendo ver a un ginecólogo."

Logan sacudió la cabeza y se levantó de la silla de exámenes. "Yo no voy a perder más tiempo. Estoy es ridículo."

El moreno salió de la habitación, sin siquiera molestarse en ponerse al día con Kendall. Kendall estada confundido sobre porque Logan estaba tan molesto, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Llegaron al carro y Logan subió primero , dando un portazo tan fuerte como pudo.

"Logan, ¿Qué pasó?" preguntó finalmente Kendall.

"No quiero hablar de eso. Sólo llévame a casa"

"No hasta que me digas que pasó allí."

"¡No importa! ¡Sólo llévame a casa!"

"¡No!"

Logan puso los ojos y abrió la puerta. "Entonces voy a caminar"

"Logan vuelve al auto." Dijo Kendall, peo Logan lo siguió ignorando El rubio no entendió nada de eso. Se desabrochó y siguió a su amigo.

"¡Déjame en paz!" dijo Logan cuando se dio cuenta que lo estaba siguiendo.

"¡No hasta que me digas lo que está pasado! ¿Qué te dijo el médico?"

"Nada, no es cierto de todos modos."

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Que el médico metió la pata en mis resultados y estoy bien."

"Estoy confundido, ¿Qué pasó?" volvió a preguntar.

Logan suspiró y se detuvo en seco, luego se volvió hacia su amigo. "Mis resultados eran positivos".

"¿Para qué?"

"Aparentemente estoy embarazado"

"¿Qué? Pero lo chicos no pueden..."

"¡Eso es lo que le dije!"

"Pero tienes la mayoría de los síntomas, ¿verdad?"

"¿Me estas tomando el pelo? ¿Honestamente crees lo que ese chiflado dijo?"

"No, pero has estado vomitando como loco, tienes mal humor, estas cansado, tienes..."

"¡No lo entiendo! ¡Eso no quiere decir que estoy embarazado! ¡Simplemente no tiene sentido!"

"Escucha, vamos a salir de esto. Mamá no se enojara, ella nos ayudará. Tú tienes amigos que se preocupan por ti. Estamos aquí para tí, amigo."

"Pero no puede ser."

"¿Quién es el padre?"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Quién es el padre?"

Logan sabía la respuesta a la pregunta, pero él no quería contestar. La última persona que estuvo con él íntimamente, estaba frente a él. ¿Cómo podría decirle Kendall que ese podría ser hijo suyo? Ellos no estaban juntos, él sabía que Kendall no dejaría a Jo por él. Era mejor mantenerlo en secreto.

"No sé. Quiero decir, yo estaba con él en una noche, pero..."

"¿Cuándo pasó esto? Yo ni siquiera sabía que salias con alguien."

"Fue hace un tiempo. Tenía que olvidarme de ti."

"Oh, hay alguna forma de ponerse en contacto con él"

"No, estoy seguro que está con alguien más. No importa de todos modos."

"¡Claro que sí! ¡Vas a tener su bebé! Por lo menos trata de buscarlo."

"No, está bien. ¿Podemos ir a casa? Estoy cansado."

Kendall asintió y los dos se dirigieron hacia el coche. Kendall intentó obtener más de su amigo, pero el moreno no quería más. Logan no pudo envolver su cabeza en en torno a la situación actual. Nada de esto era normal, pero no tenía más remedio que creer que era verdad. Quería decirle a Kendall la verdad, pero eso será otro día. En este momento él tenía problemas más importantes que atender.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les gustara. No es muy fácil traducir una historia jejeje. Díganme si les va gustando, más adelante va a ver mucho drama.<strong>

***PREGUNTA***

**¿Qué creen que pase entre Logan & kendall? ¿Logan le dirá a Kendall que ese bebé es suyo? C****ontesten en los comentarios.**

**PD/ estoy un poco... sin inspiración para escribir el último One-Short de _Christmas Stories. _Así que... los que tienen una idea o les gustaría ayudarme, por favor dejen un _reviewer_* con sus opiniones.**

**Creo que subiré una nueva historia o nuevo capítulo cada semana.**

**PD2/ Mañana cumplo años *W* wiiiii. **

**Sin más que decir, adiós.**

**-_Indirectamente Kogan._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ola k ase, ¡Feliz año!**

**¿Qué? ¿Creían k se iban a desaser de mi tan fácilmente? jejeje ya ven k nop. He vuelto con el nuevo cap de Only One. Como siempre, en verdad MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a todos los k comentan: _Luz, lectoranonimo, The Queen Of The Stories & mariposas de cristal. _Gracias por seguir esta historia. Con el t****iempo van a ver en el millón de problemas en k se meteran Kendall & Logan.**

**Los invito a ver mi nuevo One-Short _¿Qué opino de la Homosexualidad? _Está muy lindo, es Dagan (?) No sé como se llama esa pareja, pero me encanta *w* y también _Heavy Rain _que es un AU, pero tiene mucha aventura y drama... oh y acción.**

**Oh, me acabo de dar cuenta k la autora original ha escrito una secuela... XD y yo ni voy x la mitad jajaja**

**Sin más aquí ´ta...**

**Perdón por las fallas ortográficas. Tuve problemas al escribirlo.**

* * *

><p>Logan lamentaba haberle dicho a Kendall sobre lo que le dijo el médico. El rubio estaba siendo demasiado sobreprotector con él y Logan se sentía sofocado. A Logan no le importaba mucho, pero habían unos días que simplemente demasiado. Como hoy.<p>

La Sra. Knight había ido al gimnasio esta mañana, dejando a los 5 chicos a su propia suerte. Katie estaba contenta con un sólo plato de cereal, al terminar, dejó el apartamento para hacer sus propias cosas. Logan no sentía mucha hambre, por lo que sólo agarró una manzana. Pero antes de que pudiese darle una mordida, Kendall se la quitó de las manos.

"¿Enserio? ¿Por qué eso?" preguntó Logan.

"Eso no es un desayuno nutritivo." respondió Kendall.

"Es un pedazo de fruta. ¡Está lleno de nutrición!"

"Logan, tienes que comer mejor. Te prepararé algo para desayunar"

"¿Puedes prepararnos algo a nosotros?" Dijo Carlos con una sonrisa.

"No" Dijo y se alejó para prepararle algo especial a Logan.

"¿Por qué no nos quieres preparar algo? vamos a morir de hambre" dijo James con una pizca de irritación en su voz.

"Por que él, uh, necesita comer mejor, eso es todo." dijo kendall.

"¡Pero nosotros también!" exclamó Carlos.

"Muy Bien! Cállate."

Carlos & James hicieron lo que se les ordenó y tomaron asiento en la barra. Kendall no era el mejor cocinero del mundo. pero él se sentía satisfecho que a sus amigos les gustara su comida, Fue una comida sencilla: huevos, tocino y tostadas; pero al menos era menor que sólo una manzana.

"Tocino, con nutrición" Logan se burló.

"Cállate, Logan. Los huevos son mejores para ti." dijo Kendall.

Logan no podía discutir allí. Necesita la proteína para su bebé. Su bebé. Eso le sonaba raro. Todavía no podía superar el hecho de que estaba embarazado. Necesitaba más cosas por hacer para confirmarlo, pero en el fondo de su mente sabía que el doctor estaba diciendo la verdad. Logan dejó escapar un suspiro triste y apartó el plato.

"No tengo hambre." murmuró.

"¿Puedo tenerlo?" Carlos preguntó y se inclinó para agarrar el plato, pero que detuvo cuando Kendall le dio una palmada en la mano.

"Eso no es tuyo" dijo Kendall, luego se volteó hacia Logan. "Necesitas comer."

"No quiero."

"Logie, ¿por favor?, Realmente necesito esto."

Carlos y James estaba confundidos, y los dos compartieron miradas. Logan se dio cuenta y se puso de pie en la barra, agarró la mano de Kendall y lo arrastró hasta su cuarto.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Kendall.

"¡Basta! ¡Sólo detente!" Logan exclamó.

"¿Dejar qué?"

"Deja de tratar de ayudarme. No me importa nada de esto, así que para."

"¿No importa el bebé?"

"¡Ahg! ¡Deja de decir eso!"

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"No quiero al bebé. Así que deja de cuidar de mi."

"espera, después de todo lo que pasamos anoche... ¿no te importó?"

Logan dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. "Yo quiero que te preocupes por la cosa que tengo adentro de mi."

"¿Por qué no? Parece que me importa más a mi que a ti."

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto de algo que no es tuyo? No necesitas preocuparte. Sólo preocúpate por Jo como siempre lo haces"

"¡Sólo estoy tratando de ayudar!"

"¡Yo no lo necesito!"

"Claro que sí. Logan, sólo por favor deja que te ayude. Quiero que tú y el bebé estén bien."

"No quiero el bebé"

"¿Por qué?

"¡Por qué tengo miedo, ¡¿De acuerdo?! ¿¡Eres feliz ahora?!" Logan dijo y se dejó caer en la cama y cubrió su cara con sus manos.

Kendall se sentó al lado de su amigo y envolvió al pequeño en sus brazos. Logan dejó escapar una lágrima que había estado conteniendo. Estaba absolutamente aterrorizado y no sabía que hacer. Si estaba embarazado en ese momento no sabía si quería quedarse con el bebé o darlo por terminado. La idea de matar a sus propio hijo lo enfermó. Él no quería hacer eso. No era tan horrible.

"¿Qué debo hacer?" preguntó Logan.

"No lo sabemos con certeza. Sólo tienes que ver a otro médico." respondió Kendall.

"Pero, ¿y si lo esto? Como tú dijiste, tengo la mayor parte de los síntomas"

"Sí, has estado con muy mal humor" Logan miró a su amigo, haciendo que el rubio riera. "Logie, estoy bromeando. Son sólo hormonas, ¿verdad?"

"¿Podemos hablar de eso más tarde?"

"Sí, tenemos que hacer una cita para ti."

"Lo sé. Ah, y por favor, deja de ser tan protector. James & Carlos saben que algo pasa y no quiero decirles todavía."

"No hay problema. ¿Estamos bien?"

Logan sonrió. "Sí, estamos bien."

"Yo secaré tus lagrimas antes para que no noten."

"Soy una chica, ¿eh?"

"No, no lo eres. Vamos," Kendall se pudo de pie y le tendió su mano. "Vamos a terminar de desayudar"

Los 3 caminaron de vuelta a la cocina y su repentina aparición sobresaltó a Carlos y quedó paralizado. Él estaba llegando a tomar la comida de Logan y Kendall. Ellos sólo le dieron una mirada a Carlos.

"¡Hola, chicos! ¿Cómo les fue con, uh, lo que estaban haciendo?" preguntó Carlos.

"Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Por qué estás tratando a agarrar mi comida? Logan cuestionó y Carlos y dio una sonrisa de disculpa.

"Lo siento."

Logan se sentó y metió la mato en la comida antes que él, pero se detuvo sintió un hormigueo familiar en la garganta. Trató de tomar una respiración profunda, pero incluso eso no pudo detener el alimento que se devolvía. Logan puso su mano sobre su boca y corrió hacía el baño, cerrando la puerta tras él. James y Carlos dejaron de comer cuando escucharon las arcadas y empujaron su plato.

"No tengo hambre." dijo James.

"Yo igual." Carlos estuvo de acuerdo.

"lo bueno es que no robó su comida. dijo James y Carlos asintió. "Esta es la última vez que vuelves a cocinar." dijo James y Kendall robó los ojos.

Si tan sólo supieran la verdad...

* * *

><p>"Aquí estamos" dijo Kendall, cerró la puerta del coche y se volteó a Logan, pero este se alejó.<p>

Logan miró por la ventana y dejó escapar un suspiro. No quería ir allí en absoluto. Sería simplemente ía volver a emergencias, pero Kendall había insistido en en ver a alguien que se especializara en este tipo de cosas.

"No quiero entrar" dijo Logan.

"Tienes que hacerlo" dijo Kendall.

"No, sólo podemos ir a otro lugar."

"Logan, tienes que ver a este tipo. Trabaja con mujeres embarazadas todo el tiempo."

"¿Te acabas de escuchar a ti mismo? Embarazadas. Mujeres. Yo no soy ninguna de esas cosas."

"Podrías serlo."

"Gracia."

"Escucha, yo llamé ayer y les dije todo. Ellos van a ser profesionales. No te preocupes."

"Bien, pero si hace algo raro me voy"

"Ok"

Los 2 jóvenes se bajaron del auto y se dirigieron hacia el pequeño edificio. El vestíbulo era pequeño, con unas cuantas sillas contra la pared con una mesa en el centro de la habitación. Sólo una silla estaba ocupada, pero aparte de que el lugar estaba vacío. Logan se sentó y Kendall fue al frente para ficharlo. la mujer sentada en una cuatro silla leyendo una reviste, levantó la mirada para ver al chico moreno. La mirada fija estaba haciendo a nervios en Logan y sentía que estaba a punto de vomitar. Kendall volvió a su lado y cogió una de las revistas de la mesa de madera.

"No me gusta estar aquí" susurró Logan.

"¿Por qué?" peguntó Kendall sin dejar de leer la revista.

"Todo el mundo me está dando miradas extrañas."

Kendall levantó la vista y vio la mirada de la mujer, y ella rápidamente se dio la vuelta. "Bueno, ella probablemente está confundida. ¿A quién le importa?"

"¿Nos podemos ir?"

"No, tenemos que averiguar que está pasando contigo."

Logan resopló con fastidio y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Él decidió leer una revista para perder el tiempo pero nada atrapó su interés. Todas las revistas hablaban sobre estar a punto de ser padres y bebé, era de esperarse.

"Así que nuenca me dijiste quién era el padre." dijo Kendall.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Quién es el padre? Nunca me dijiste."

"Sí lo hice. Dije que no sabía quien era."

Kendall sacó la revista de su cara y le dio una mirada a su amigo. "¿Enserio? ¿No sabes quien te jodió?"

"¿¡Tienes que decirlo de esa manera?!" susurró Logan con dulzura.

"Bueno, ¿cómo quieres que lo diga?"

"Se podría decir que el tipo que tuyo relaciones íntimas conmigo."

"Nah. Logan, para evitar la palabra. ¿Quién era él? ¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"¿Su nombre? Realmente no puedo recordar. Ni siquiera creo que me dijera."

"Uh, Bueno. ¿Cómo era?"

"Rubio."

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Enserio?"

"Sí. Se ha ido largo de todos modos." dijo Logan. "Por lo que no importa."

"¿Cómo se conocieron?"

"¿Qué con todas las preguntas? ¿Estás celoso?"

"No. Estoy muy contento con Jo. Gracias." Kendall rápidamente lamentó decir eso al ver una expresión de dolor en le rostro de Logan. "Lo que quiero decir es..."

"No, está bien. Me alegro por ti." mintió.

Kendall se disponía a pedir perdón cuando fue interrumpido por la enfermera que decía el nombre de Logan en voz alta. Los dos siguieron a la enfermera a la parte posterior, a una habitación privada.

"Sólo voy a necesitar una muestra de orina, ¿bien?" la mujer le preguntó dulcemente.

Logan asintió con la cabeza y tomó el pequeño vaso de plástico de la mano de la enfermera y luego salió de la habitación. Regresó unos minutos más tarde y le entregó la muestra a la mujer y esta salió.

"Odio hacer eso." dijo Logan.

"Esperemos a que esta sea la última." dijo Kendall y Logan asintió con la cabeza.

Los resultados de Logan volvieron mucho más pronto, pero al igual que las otras pruebas que daba, los resultados fueron los mismos. La enfermera se sorprendió y fue a buscar al médico de inmediato. Logan dejó escapar un suspiro. Fue realmente la esperanza de que la prueba habría dado negativo, pero no tuvo tanta suerte.

"Bueno, esto es una mierda." dijo Logan.

"No es tan malo." dijo Kendall.

"¡Estoy teniendo un bebé! Esto es demasiado extraño para mí. Tal vez debería..."

"¡Hey! No estas recibiendo alguna idea. Ya te dije anoche que tú tienes muchos amigos que te van a ayudar. Estoy seguro de que tu mamá te va a ayudar igual."

Logan gimió. "Todavía tengo que decirle. Me va a matar."

"Logie, relájate. No hay que decirle aún."

"Pero tengo que decirle a tu mamá. ¿Y si me echa a patadas porque no puede afrontar a algún niño más? ¿Qué pasa si Gustavo me saca de la banda porque esto podría arruinar a Big Time Rush? No quiero dejar la cuna o lo banda."

"Logan, cálmate. Nada de eso va a pasar. Nos sentaremos con mamá y Gustavo y discutiremos esto. No te preocupes."

Logan asintió con la cabeza, pero aun así no se sentía mejor. Estaba aterrorizado sobre todo este asunto. Él no estaba listo para ser padre, por no hablar de un sólo padre. Kendall era el padre, pero él no necesitaba saber eso. Logan sabía que no iba a quedarse, el acababa de volver corriendo a Jo. Eso era lo que mejor sabía.

"¿Seguro que no quieres conseguir al papá implicado?" Preguntó Kendall y Logan negó con la cabeza.

"No, él no necesita saber."

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y el doctor entró, le dio una sonrisa a ambos chicos. "Logan soy el doctor Reynolds y parece que voy a ser el que tomo el cuidado en tu embarazo."

"Está bien, pero, ¿cómo es esto posible?" preguntó Logan.

"Me pregunté exactamente lo mismo. He estado en le campo desde hace mucho tiempo y nunca he visto nada tan asombroso."

"¿Puede interrumpir el embarazo? Logan interrogó, e intentó ignorar el aspecto que Kendall le estaba haciendo.

"Podría, pero ¿Le gustaría ver a sus bebé antes de tomar cualquier decisión?"

Logan se mordió le labio y vaciló antes de asentir lentamente la cabeza. Logan fue instruido para tumbarse en la cama y levantarse la camisa. Su estómago estaba todavía plano abs poco pronunciadas, pero sabía que o iba a parecerse a eso. El médico cubrió el estómago del moreno con un gel frío, luego se volvió la máquina de ultrasonidos en y pulsa la varita a la carne de Logan.

La habitación se llenó de un ruido sibilante, entonces fue reemplazado con golpes rápidos. Logan dejó que su mirada se posara en la pantalla y vio la imagen del pequeño ser humano dentro de él. El bebé era pequeño, pero cuando el médico amplió la imagen, Logan pudo distinguir las diminutas manos y pies.

"Wow" dijo Kendall, en silencio y Logan miró en su dirección. Realmente fue espectacular.

"Yo diría que estás a ocho semanas por lo largo. Todo se ve y suena bien." dijo el Dr. Reynolds.

Logan todavía no podía hablar. La pantalla se apaga y Logan se vio a obligado a mirar hacia otro lado. Él médico le entregó un sobre a Logan con lo que él sabía que eran las imágenes que acababa de ver, entonces ellos ya eran libres de irse. Los 2 adolescentes volvieron a entrar al vehículo, y esta vez tenía más pasajeros. Sus ojos se posaron en los ellos y la cara de Logan se volvió de un rojo brillante. No quería nada más que salir y volver a casa, pero no se hizo por el momento.

"Logan, aquí hay algunos folletos con información." dijo el secretario y luego le dio un pedazo de papel. "Y esta es tu receta para tus vitaminas prenatales."

Eso definitivamente interrumpió el camino de Logan y le arrebató el papel de forma rápida y oró qué ya había terminado ahí. Fue puesto en libertad a los pocos minutos y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio una vez que estaba de vuelya en el coche.

"Eso no fue tan malo, ¿verdad?" preguntó Kendall en el camino de regreso a casa.

"Sí, supongo, Sólo deseo que la mujer en el mostrador de recepción fuera tranquila. Todo el mundo me miraba como si yo fuera una especie de monstruo." dijo Logan.

"A quién le importa. Estoy seguro que lo van a olvidar."

"Lo dudo. Oye, este no es el Palm Woods." dijo Logan señalando cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en el almacén de las drogas.

"Tenemos que conseguir tus vitaminas."

"Te encanta mi embarazo, ¿no?"

Kendall se limitó a sonreír. "Sí."

* * *

><p><strong>Mañana subo capítulo 2 de Heavy Rain.<strong>

_**-Indirectamente Kogan**_


	4. Chapter 4

ue me consLogan no podía apartar los ojos de la imagen. Era como si estuviera bajo algún tipo de hechizo. El día en que los recibió los escondió debajo de la cama y se comprometió a no mirarlos, pero eso fue ayer y hoy se sintió la necesidad de tener un vistazo. Simplemente no podía creer que él estaba llevando a otro ser humano dentro de él. Se asustó al moreno a la muerte. ¿Cómo iba a cuidar de algo que era tan frágil? Apenas podía cuidar de sí mismo.

Pero cuanto más miraba la foto, cuanto más se consiguió que pensaba. Él siempre quiere niños, pero al menos quería ser de mayor edad y fuera de la escuela de medicina. Él quería asegurarse de que su familia estaría a salvo y seguro. Logan no se sentía como si pudiera hacer eso.

El moreno dejó escapar un suspiro y se coloca la imagen de nuevo dentro del sobre. Una parte de él estaba asustado de su mente y el pensamiento de un aborto seguía molestando, pero podía realmente decidirse a hacer algo así? Probablemente no. Allí estaba la idea de mantener al bebé, pero que no sabía si podría hacer eso. Él estaría solo y tendría que ir por ahí fingiendo que no sabía quién era el padre, aunque él estaba justo en frente de él. Logan no podía decir la verdad Kendall. Al menos no de inmediato.

"No sé qué hacer", dijo para sus adentros. "No puedo ser papá."

Su mano se posó en su estómago y dejó escapar otro suspiro triste. Sólo había descubierto hace unos días y ya se sentía como si estuviera siendo adjunta. De repente se sintió muy mal por no cuidar. Así no es como debería ser uno de los padres; que deberían ser de amor y cariño hacia su hijo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al pensar en su hijo. Podía hacer esto. Tuvo que hacer esto.

**** **** BTR BTR BTR ****

Kendall se acercó a la silla de salón de la piscina y se la entregó Jo su batido. Ambos tenían el día libre y los dos estaban en necesidad de un poco de tiempo juntos. Era un día cálido y soleado y un tiempo de relax en la piscina era una buena manera de pasar el tiempo con los demás.

"¿Cómo está tu batido?" Kendall preguntó

"Delicioso como siempre," Jo respondió, y ella tomó otro sorbo. "Es un buen día como hoy en día."

"Sí, lo es. Es incluso mejor con usted."

Jo dio a su novio una sonrisa, luego le dio un beso en los labios. Los dos se sentaron en silencio durante unos minutos, disfrutando del sol y sus bebidas refrescantes.

"Hey, Kendall? He querido preguntarte algo." Dijo Jo.

"Qué es?" Preguntó Kendall.

"Está todo bien con Logan?"

Eso llamó rápidamente la atención del rubio y él se volvió hacia ella. "¿Qué quieres decir? Él parece bien a mí."

"Yo no creo que sea muy feliz conmigo porque estamos de nuevo juntos. Él ha sido diferente hacia mí", declaró Jo.

"No, está bien. Él entiende y te prometo que no tiene nada en contra de usted."

Una expresión de alivio se apoderó de la cara de Jo. "Oh, gracias a Dios! Pensé que me odiaba."

"No, no. Yo estoy seguro de que era sólo un poco o algo así", dijo Kendall.

Jo asintió y volvió a su batido. Kendall fue a hacer lo mismo, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó su nombre se llama. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Logan corriendo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"Kendall!"

"¿Sí?" Kendall cuestionó. Tenía curiosidad sobre por qué su amigo estaba tan feliz.

"Voy a hacerlo!" Dijo Logan.

"Hacer lo?" Kendall le preguntó, entonces hace clic. "¡Oh! ¡Genial!"

"Pensé en ello y creo que puedo hacerlo."

"Suena muy bien, amigo!"

Jo miró hacia atrás y hacia adelante entre los dos chicos, esperando uno de ellos sería explicarle lo que estaba pasando. Nunca lo hicieron.

"Qué está pasando?" Ella preguntó.

Logan finalmente se dio cuenta de que ella estaba allí y lentamente retrocedió. "Yo no sabía que ustedes dos eran um- voy a ir."

"Logan, espera!" Kendall llamó después el moreno, pero él siguió caminando. La rubia dejó escapar un suspiro.

"¿Qué pasa con él?" -preguntó Jo.

Kendall no le hizo caso y salió corriendo después de su amigo. Él se encontró con él en el ascensor y él agarró Logan por el hombro.

"Espera, que te vas a quedar?" Preguntó Kendall.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y sacaron Logan Kendall interior. No se sentía cómodo hablando de su decisión en frente de otras personas.

"Sí, voy a hacerlo. He estado pensando en ello y me siento como que puedo hacer esto", contestó Logan.

"Awesome! Estás teniendo un bebé!"

"Shh! No sea tan fuerte."

"Logie, nadie puede oírnos. ¿Cuándo vas a decirle a todos de todos modos?" Preguntó Kendall.

"Pronto me imagino. Estoy muy nerviosa por eso, sin embargo," dijo Logan.

"Yo te ayudaré. Yo estaba allí cuando te enteraste y voy a seguir para estar allí."

"Pero ¿qué pasa con Jo? Ella no le guste eso."

"Logan, eres mi mejor amigo y que está siempre va a ser lo primero."

Logan sonrió ante las palabras de Kendall. "Gracias. Probablemente debería volver a ella antes de que se asusta."

"Sí, buena idea", dijo Kendall.

Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo y Logan salieron y dieron Kendall un poco de onda, luego se fue por el pasillo hacia 2J. Kendall volvió a bajar a la piscina y se encontró con un Jo muy molesto esperándolo.

"¡Hey! Lo siento yo-"

"Qué está pasando?" -preguntó Jo.

"Nada. ¿Por qué?"

"Tú y Logan está siendo raro. Lo que estaban hablando?"

"¡Oh! Eso. Um él está muy emocionado sobre esta escuela, uh med que encontró. Él quiere entrar o algo", Kendall mintió.

"Oh. Creí que había dicho que no estaba enojado conmigo? Se fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba con usted." Dijo Jo.

"Él sólo um ... Voy a hablar con él de acuerdo?"

"Bueno."

Kendall le dio un beso como forma de disculpa, y ella estaba feliz con eso. Kendall trató de concentrarse en la chica a su lado, pero su mente seguía vagando a Logan. Él faltó estar con él, pero la lucha constante era algo que no podía hacer frente. Estar con Jo era mejor para él. Tenía la esperanza de que no se equivocó.

**** **** BTR BTR BTR ****

Logan entró en el apartamento, y se quedó helado cuando vio a James y Carlos espera de él, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Estaba confundido al principio, luego vio a ella. Tenían el sobre.

"¿Dónde chicos sacado eso?" Preguntó Logan.

"Estaba en su cama", respondió Carlos.

"¿Por qué estabas en mi habitación? Eso no es tuyo," Logan trató de tomar el tema de ellos, pero James fue más rápido.

"¿Por qué tiene esta imagen rara, Logan?" Preguntó James, y él deslizó la imagen a mirarlo.

"No lo sé."

"El cuidado de explicar?" Preguntó Carlos.

"Chicos, por favor?" Logan rogó. "Sólo tienes que darle la espalda."

"Amigo, sólo nos dicen!" Dijo James.

"No puedo decirle a usted bien? Es difícil de explicar."

"Estoy seguro de que vamos a entender", dijo James.

Logan altamente dudaba de eso, pero le dio un tiro. "Estoy embarazada".

James y Carlos llevaba una mirada de asombro en su rostro, y Logan puso los ojos. Sabía que no lo entenderían.

"Espera, ¿estás embarazada? Al igual que en usted está teniendo un bebé?" Preguntó James y Logan asintió.

"Cómo?" Preguntó Carlos.

"Dormía con Kendall," dijo James a Carlos.

"No, yo no me acuesto con él", dijo Logan.

"Pero estabas con él."

"Sí, pero sucedió después de que nos separamos".

"De manera que si Kendall no es el padre, entonces, ¿quién es?" Preguntó Carlos.

"Un tipo. Mira la es- punto"

"Nuestro inocente Logie dormía alrededor. Estoy impresionado", dijo James y Carlos se rió entre dientes.

"Chicos! No se trata de lo que hice. Estoy tratando de explicar la situación a usted."

"Logan, nos están escuchando. Cálmate. Así que sí sabe Kendall que él va a ser un papá?" James cuestionó.

"Él no es el padre!" Logan exclamó. Él estaba empezando a enfadarse.

"Creo que él es. Te estás poniendo demasiado a la defensiva."

"James, devuélveme la foto y me deje en paz."

James dio el sobre, y Logan salió corriendo a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tan fuerte como pudo detrás de él.

"¿Crees que está mintiendo?" Preguntó James.

"Acerca de?" Carlos respondió.

"Acerca de Kendall no ser el padre?"

"Oh. Yo no lo sé."

James se fue por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Logan con Carlos justo detrás de él, y él llamó a la puerta. No había nada, así que volvió a llamar.

"Logan. Vamos, hombre, abre", dijo James.

"Vete."

James suspiró y volvió a llamar. "¿Por favor? Lo sentimos."

Hubo silencio por unos segundos, luego la puerta se abrió y apareció Logan, sus ojos marrones rojo y fresco, con lágrimas.

"¿Estás llorando?" Preguntó Carlos.

"No," dijo Logan y rápidamente se secó los ojos.

"Sí, lo eres", dijo James.

"Son las hormonas, está bien!"

"Así que, en realidad está teniendo un bebé?" Preguntó James, "como de verdad?"

Logan asintió. "Sí, tengo algunas pruebas hechas y eso es lo que los resultados siguen regresando como. ¿Ustedes piensan que soy raro, ¿eh?"

"No, quiero decir que es extraño, pero no creemos que eres rara", dijo James.

"Espera," dijo Carlos y él agarró la camisa de James. "Llegamos a ser tíos!"

James le gusta el sonido de eso. Él enseñaría todo el niño que sabe. Él sería su modelo a seguir, y enseñarles a ser increíble como él. Bueno, casi como él. Nadie podía tomar su título.

"Logan, se le puede enseñar a hockey?" Carlos preguntó emocionada.

"Uh"

"Yo le puedo enseñar cómo ligar con chicas y verse bien", dijo James.

"Chicos, no sé lo que estoy teniendo todavía. Podría ser una chica por lo que sabemos", dijo Logan.

Sus amigos frunció el ceño. "Oh", dijeron ambos.

El sonido de la puerta de entrada les llamó la atención, y los tres se volvió a entrar en la sala de estar para encontrar Kendall entrar en el apartamento.

"Qué está pasando?" Preguntó el rubio.

"Logan está embarazada!" James y Carlos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Lo sé."

"Espera, ¿sabes?" Preguntó James, luego se volvió hacia Logan. "¿Cómo es que se enteró por primera vez?"

"Porque él es el que me obligó a ver a un médico", dijo Logan.

"Oh. ¿Él sabe quién es el padre es, también?" Preguntó Carlos.

"Él no me lo dirá, ya sea", dijo Kendall.

"Chicos, no importa. Ahora bien, como los tres de ustedes saben ustedes no pueden decir nada a nadie. Eso significa que no Jo, no Lucy y no voy a decirle a Camille", dijo Logan.

"Espera, no puedo mentir a Jo."

"Kendall, por favor no se lo digas a ella. Ella no necesita saber."

"Yo he estado mintiendo a ella y no quiero seguir haciéndolo."

Logan suspiró. "Sólo hacer una cosa para mí, por favor?"

"Está bien", dijo Kendall. "Prometo."

"Espera, ¿qué hay de Mama Knight y Katie? Estoy seguro de que han dado cuenta de algunas cosas mal con usted", dijo James.

"Les diré y Gustavo y Kelly después. En este momento no quiero hacer hincapié en mi misma. Sólo por favor, chicos, no digo nada."

Los tres adolescentes asintieron con la cabeza, luego Logan volvió y se dirigió a su habitación. Una vez que estuvieron seguros de que estaba fuera del alcance del oído, que hablaron.

"Así que realmente no podemos decir a nadie?" Preguntó Carlos.

"Supongo que no", respondió Kendall.

"Pero ¿qué pasa con tu mamá? Ella va a notar cuando empieza cada vez más grande", dijo James.

"Voy a tratar de hablar con él de eso mañana. Vamos a dejarlo solo por ahora."

Los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza.

**** **** BTR BTR BTR ****

Logan dejó escapar un gemido y se alejó de la taza del baño, y se limpió la boca con un poco de papel higiénico. No podía tomar el vómito constante más, pero él no estaba ni siquiera cerca de ser terminado. Si tenía suerte la enfermedad de la mañana terminaría en unas pocas semanas, y él estaba orando para que lo haría. Él estaba cansado de no poder retener nada. Un golpe en la puerta hizo la cabeza broche de presión, pero él estaba demasiado débil para abrir la puerta.

"Logan, vamos." Era Kendall y Logan maldijo para sus adentros. Él era el que le había hecho mal en el primer lugar.

Por lo general, le encantaba el olor de su mejor amigo, pero hoy el olor del champú del rubio hizo Logan salto de su silla y se dirigen directamente hacia el baño. Logan no estaba seguro de cómo iba a sobrevivir el día.

"Logan, Gustavo nos quiere en el estudio en diez minutos."

"Dame un minuto."

Logan se levantó del suelo y se acercó al fregadero para salpicar un poco de agua en la cara. Tomó una buena mirada a sí mismo en el espejo y frunció el ceño con lo que vio. Parecía cansado y poco saludable. Logan siempre había oído hablar de que tiene un brillo durante el embarazo, pero hasta ahora no lo ha visto. No estaba seguro de si le iba a llegar. Logan abrió la puerta y trató de contener la respiración cuando se encontró cara a cara con su mejor amigo.

"¿Estás bien?" Kendall preguntó y Logan asintió con la cabeza.

El olor de su amigo era demasiado fuerte y que viajó a través de la nariz de Logan, haciendo que el gag moreno y correr de nuevo en el cuarto de baño para un nuevo episodio de vómitos. Kendall ladeó la cabeza en la confusión, y se precipitó en cuando Logan continuó sacudirse hacia adelante violentamente. Kendall puso su mano en la espalda de Logan y la frotó con dulzura.

"Está bien, Logie," dijo en voz baja.

Logan trató de empujar Kendall de distancia, que sólo confunde el chico más alto aún más. No entendía por qué Logan estaba tratando de alejarlo. Por último, Logan se detuvo y se apartó.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Kendall cuestionó.

"Usted me está haciendo enfermo", contestó Logan.

"¿Cómo? Acabo duché."

"Yo sé, y eso es lo que me está haciendo enfermo."

"Estoy confundido. Así que no me quieres a la ducha más?" Preguntó Kendall.

Logan puso los ojos. "No, yo simplemente no puedo soportar el champú su uso. Apesta".

"Pero yo siempre uso esta. Solías gustar."

"Ya no es así. Hace que huele horrible y no quiero estar cerca de ti si vas a usarlo."

"Caray, cambiante tanto?" Dijo Kendall.

"Lo siento", se disculpó Logan. "Simplemente no me siento bien."

"Lo entiendo. De todos modos, tenemos que irnos antes de Gustavo nos mata."

"¿Qué crees que estamos haciendo hoy?"

Kendall se encogió de hombros. "Ni idea. ¿Vas a decirle lo del bebé?"

"Todavía no", contestó Logan.

Kendall frunció el ceño. "Oh."

Logan se hizo con la conversación actual, y él pasó junto a Kendall para salir del cuarto de baño. James y Carlos todavía estaban comiendo, y miraron hacia Logan cuando entró en la habitación. La mirada señora Knight le estaba dando hizo Logan nervioso y trató de evitar sus miradas.

"Cariño, ¿estás bien?" Ella preguntó.

"Estoy bien," Logan mintió.

Jennifer no se lo creía, pero lo dejó pasar por ahora. Los cuatro chicos rápidamente terminaron su desayuno, luego se fueron para el trabajo. Logan no tenía ganas de entrar en el estudio de hoy, pero no tenía elección. Tenía la esperanza de que el día iba a consistir simplemente de ellos trabajando en nuevas canciones, pero sabía que Gustavo fue, probablemente, va a trabajar a lo más fuerte que pudo. Esperemos que no sea demasiado duro. Eso fue lo último que necesitaba LogaN

* * *

><p>Holas, primero que nada... No saben lo mucho que me constó escribir este capitulo, así que PERDÓN por todas las fallas ortográficas o si casi no se entiende, o si le cambié el género a las cosas... Mil perdones oh, y también x la demora _\

Espero que les allá gustado.

Review please!

Tengo uno fic llamado "Beyond Reality" es sólo el prólogo, espero lean y comenten que les pareció ;)

Nos leemos.

–Indirectamente Kogan


	5. Chapter 5

**I**Hola,** ¡nuevo capítulo! Primero que nada, quiero decirles que ****_Only One _****lo actualizaré todos los jueves.**

**Ayersubí una nueva historia llamada ****_¿Por Qué Yo?_****, espero la lean y les guste, esa historia será actualizada todos los miércoles o sábados. ;)**

**_Beyond Reality _****es un fic que subí hace... Creo, una semana. Me gustaría que lo leyera y le den favorito, following y dejen Review. :)**

**Heavy Rain,estará un tiempo en pausa, por problemas mios. **

**Muy pronto subiré un Playlist. No se sorprendan si la mayoria son Kogan. XD**

**Y de vez en cuando subiré un one-short. Es más, en la tarde/noche, subiré uno llamado ****_Diversion en el ascensor._**** El titulo es engañoso, así que esperenlo para leerlo.**

**Eeeeeeen fin. Eso es todo. **

**¡Disfruten! **

En cuanto puso un pie en el edificio, Gustavo los tenía en la cabina y armonías en ejercicio. Logan no le importaba demasiado y se alegraba de que no iba a estar trabajando muy duro hoy, pero eso cambió cuando tuvieron que cambiar de habitación para que pudieran practicar algunos nuevos movimientos de baile. La idea de bailar en su condición asustó a Logan y lo dejó fuera de su mente. Lo último que quería era hacerle daño al bebé. Él nunca se perdonaría si alguna vez lo hace.

"¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacer esto?" Kendall le preguntó en voz baja.

"Sí," Logan asintió. "Estoy seguro que los movimientos no son tan difíciles".

Kendall no estaba seguro de si le gustaba la idea de que bailara Logan, pero el moreno estaba seguro de que iba a estar bien. Kendall quería decirle a Gustavo y Kelly de la situación, pero no era su asunto. Logan era el único que podía decir algo, pero él aún no estaba lista.

"¿No debería decirles algo?" Preguntó Kendall.

"¿Por qué? Ya te dije que no estoy listo", contestó Logan.

"Pero si tú estás bailando entonces-"

"Estoy bien, ¿si? Deja de preocuparte."

Kendall fue sorprendido por el tono de Logan y él no quería discutir más. No era igual que su amigo iba a escucharlo de todos modos. Estaba rezando para que Gustavo no tuviera ningún movimientos difíciles para ellos.

Hasta el momento nada era tan difícil y Logan dejó de preocuparse. Era sólo un poco de trabajo bastante simple de pie y tal vez unas cuantas vueltas de aquí para allá. Logan se sintió lo suficientemente bien para continuar, pero se detuvo cuando sintió un dolor agudo en el abdomen y se agarraba el estómago con fuerza.

"Detengan a todo el mundo ¡Detenganse!" Gustavo dijo, y sus perros se detuvieron. "Logan, ¿qué fue eso?"

"¿Qué fue qué?" Preguntó Logan.

"¡Tú en mal estado en toda la rutina! ¡Hazlo de nuevo!"

Kendall envió a Logan una mirada, en silencio rogando a su amigo que les dijera, pero el moreno no le hizo caso. Los cuatro adolescentes hicieron lo que se les dice, y esta vez lo hicieron juntos. Logan rozó el dolor como nada, y él siguió bailando con sus amigos. El dolor nunca parecía volver y pronto Logan incluso olvidó que lo tenía en el primer lugar.

"Está bien, no está mal, pero todavía necesita trabajo. Para la siguiente parte Logan tiene que hacer un flip", dijo Gustavo.

Logan y Kendall se miraron entre sí, y el rubio podía ver la mirada inquieta de los otros enfrentaban. Alguien debía decir algo.

"Gustavo, Logan no puede hacer eso", dijo Kendall.

"¿Por qué no? Ya lo ha hecho antes."

"Porque um-"

"Estoy bien. Yo puedo hacerlo", dijo Logan rápida y Kendall le lanzó una mirada. Logan no le importaba si su amigo no estaba feliz. Él sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

La música comenzó de nuevo y Logan se preparó para el salto que había de venir. Logan sintió que sus pies dejan el piso como lo hizo el lanzamiento, y el dolor que sentía antes regresó, lo que le hace perder el foco y la tierra plana sobre su espalda. El impacto fue tan fuerte que le dejó Logan falta el aire. Sus amigos estaban a su lado en cuestión de segundos para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

"Logan, amigo hablar con nosotros", dijo Kendall.

Logan abrió la boca, pero lo único que salió fue un grito. El dolor regresó y fue más intensa que antes. Me sentía como en su estómago estaba en llamas. Logan envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y gritó por el dolor que estaba.

"Logan, simplemente, relajarse ¿bien? Vamos a ayudarle", dijo Kendall.

"No puedo perder el bebé, Kendall. Yo puedo." Logan dijo, y las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos.

"Yo sé, amigo. Todo va a estar bien. No perderá el bebé."

"Chicos, ¿qué pasó?" Preguntó Kelly, mientras ella y Gustavo se acercó a ellos.

"Él está herido", dijo James.

"Está bien, voy a llamar a una ambulancia," Kelly sacó su teléfono, pero Kendall la detuvo.

"No, yo lo llevaré."

"Pero-"

"Está bien. Lo tengo", dijo Kendall, luego se volvió hacia sus amigos. "Ayudanme a levantarlo.".

James y Carlos obedecieron de inmediato y ayudaron a sacar Logan a por sus pies. El moreno se dobló cuando otro calambre agudo golpeó y gritó de dolor. Kendall le condujo tan rápido como pudo hasta el coche y él le ayudó adentro , luego corrió hacia el lado del conductor.

"¿Quieres que vayamos contigo?" Preguntó James.

"No, lo tengo. Sólo tienen que ir a casa", Kendall respondió, luego saltó en el coche y se marchó.

En su camino a la oficina de los médicos, Kendall rezó y rezó para que su amigo estuviera estar bien. El rubio estaba pateando a sí mismo por no decirle a su jefe sobre Logan. Su mejor amigo fue herido a causa de él.

"Logie, lo siento. Yo debería haber dicho algo a Gustavo".

"No, yo debería haberlo hecho. Pensé que podía posponerlo y ahora mira lo que pasó. Me odio tanto ahora."

"Está bien. Te prometo que no vas a perder el bebé."

"Tengo miedo. Me duele mucho", dijo Logan, y él hizo una mueca de dolor cuando otro tiro a través de su abdomen.

"¿Estas sangrando?" Preguntó Kendall.

"No. Bueno, no lo sé. No lo he comprobado. Yo no lo creo."

"Bueno, eso es bueno, ¿verdad?"

Logan asintió, pero no estaba tan seguro. No podía creer lo que estaba descuidado y ahora estaba pagando por ello. Él podría perder su hijo a causa de esto. Sabiendo eso, trajo lágrimas a los ojos del moreno. Él estaba realmente jodido.

Kendall tomó la mano de Logan y él la apretó tranquilizadoramente. "Vas a estar bien. No te preocupes."

Logan ignoró esas palabras. Él iba a preocuparse. Algo estaba mal, muy mal y tenía a sí mismo la culpa. El dolor era cada vez peor y Logan tuvo que contener los gritos. Al ver a su amigo en tal miseria hizo Kendall presionar más en el pedal. Tenía que llegar Logan en buenas manos, y rápido.

"Estamos aquí, amigo", dijo Kendall y tiró el coche en el parqueo, y luego se subió por Logan.

Los dos muchachos entraron en el edificio y se dirigieron directamente a la recepción. "Tenemos que ver al Dr. Reynolds", dijo Kendall.

"Está en la parte de atrás. ¿Tiene una cita?" Pidió la secretaria.

"No, se trata de una emergencia." La mujer asintió con la cabeza y se fue a la parte de atrás para conseguir el médico. Él apareció unos minutos más tarde.

"Muchachos, ¿qué hacen aquí?" Él preguntó.

"Logan tiene un muy mal dolor de estómago", explicó Kendall.

"Está bien, sígueme".

Fueron conducidos a una habitación y el médico cerró la puerta, y luego sacó un nuevo dispositivo, que Logan rápidamente reconocido como un Doppler Fetal. Logan ya sabía qué hacer y se subió a la cama examen.

"¿Va a perder el bebé?" Preguntó Kendall.

"Yo no lo sé. Es difícil de decir. Logan, estás sangrando en absoluto?" Dr. Reynolds preguntó Logan y negó con la cabeza.

"No, sólo algunos calambres. No es tan malo ahora."

"Todavía quiero echar un vistazo." El médico presiona la sonda al abdomen de Logan y lo movió alrededor, pero no había nada.

Logan escuchó en silencio, pero él todavía no podía oír los latidos del corazón de su bebé y él estaba empezando a temer lo peor. Kendall tomó la mano de Logan y puso en su cuenta, haciendo todo lo posible para consolar a su amigo. Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por el rostro de Logan, y cerró los ojos para evitar que más se derrame. Entonces lo oyó. Thump. Thump. Thump.

"Ahí está el pequeño mocoso", dijo el doctor, con una sonrisa. "Todo suena bien."

"Pero va muy rápido. ¿Es eso normal?" Preguntó Kendall.

"Puede sonar muy rápido, pero así es como debe ser latido del corazón de un bebé. Es perfectamente normal."

"Así que estoy bien, entonces?" Preguntó Logan.

"Sí, pero que causó estos dolores? ¿Estabas haciendo algún tipo de actividad física?"

"Sí, estábamos ensayando nuevos movimientos de baile y me golpeó el suelo muy duro."

"Ya veo. A partir de ahora no mucho baile, ¿bien? Sólo trata de tomarlo con calma. Este embarazo va a ser muy duro para ti."

Logan asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno."

"Si hay más problemas o preocupaciones se sienten libres para que me llame". , dijo el Dr. Reynolds, luego salió de la habitación.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Kendall.

"Sí, mi espalda me duele sólo de la caída. Creo que es mejor confesar ahora, ¿eh?" Dijo Logan.

"Te lo recomendaría. Vamos a llevarte a casa para que puedas descansar."

Kendall ayudó a Logan a levantarse de la cama, y los dos se salieron de la habitación y entraron en el vestíbulo. Logan se aseguró de agarrar la tarjeta de su médico por si acaso alguna vez necesitaba. Él sabía que lo haría.

"Espero que todo esté bien", dijo la mujer detrás del mostrador.

"Él está bien y el bebé igual.", dijo Kendall con una sonrisa.

"eres un padre maravilloso."

Kendall no sabía cómo responder a eso. Sería grosero decir que él no era, por lo que acaba de dar a la mujer una pequeña sonrisa. Los dos salieron del edificio rápidamente después de eso.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Logan, de camino a casa.

"Nada, estoy bien", respondió Kendall.

"¿Fue lo que dijo?"

"Supongo que sólo me tomó por sorpresa. Yo no sabía qué decir."

"Podrías pretender que eres es el padre y-"

"¿No sería raro?" Kendall interrumpió.

"No, no me importaría", contestó Logan.

"Vamos a olvidarlo."

Logan frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia la ventana. Esto en cuanto a decirle a Kendall la verdad. Logan quería probar y decirle al rubio que el bebé era suyo, pero nunca pudia pronunciar las palabras. Tal vez no era más que mejor mentir a su mejor amigo.

Llegaron en el Palm Woods, unos minutos más tarde y Kendall ayudaron Logan consigue a través del vestíbulo. No era como el moreno necesitaba ayuda; se sentía mucho mejor ahora, pero no le importaba la atención de Kendall le estaba dando. Fue agradable.

Kendall abrió la puerta principal y fueron recibidos por Kelly y Gustavo. James y Carlos les dio una sonrisa de disculpa, haciendo que Logan rodara sus ojos. Él sabía lo que hacían.

"Así que cuando se cuando planeaban en decirnos sobre Logan?" Preguntó Kelly.

"Uh" Logan comenzó, luego se volvió hacia su amigo para pedir ayuda.

"Íbamos a hacerlo cuando se sintiera preparado", dijo Kendall.

"Chicos, esto es serio. Tú deberías haber dicho mucho antes", dijo Kelly.

"Lo siento. Sólo estaba asustado y pensé que podía posponerlo para un poco más de tiempo", dijo Logan.

"Bueno, yo estoy contento de que alguien nos dijera." Kelly miró a James y Carlos.

"Lo siento", se disculpó Logan.

"Bueno," Dijo Gustavo. "¿¡Cómo fue que esto sucedió?!"

"Dormía con Kendall," dijo James.

"Realmente no lo hice", dijo Logan, y él miró al moreno alto.

"¡A quién le importa! ¡Sólo hay que solucionar este pequeño problema!"

"¿Qué quieres que haga?" Preguntó Logan.

"No me importa. Con tal de que esta cosa del bebé se valla", respondió Gustavo.

"Pero ¿cómo va a desaparecer si él está manteniéndolo?" Kendall cuestionó.

"¡AAHH!" Gustavo gritó, haciendo que el moreno se encogen de miedo detrás de su amigo.

"Vamos a discutir esta mañana", dijo Kelly, y ella llevó el productor echando humo fuera del apartamento.

"Parece que lo tomaron bien", dijo Carlos.

"¿Por qué les dijeron?" Preguntó Logan.

"¿Qué quieres que digamos? Querían saber lo que estaba pasando así que les dijimos," dijo James.

"¡Yo no quería que les dijeran!"

"Hey, tú dijiste que no podíamos decirle a Lucy, Jo o Camille", dijo James.

"¡También dijiste que a nadie más!" Logan exclamó.

"Hey," Kendall puso su mano sobre el hombro de Logan para calmarlo. "Relájate. Todo esto gritos va a estresarte. Sólo tómalo con calma."

Logan suspiró en derrota. "Lo siento. Estoy de mal humor y todavía no me siento bien."

"Está bien. Vamos a sentarnos y ver la TV por un tiempo."

Logan le gusta el sonido de eso y se dirigió hacia el sofá. James y Carlos tomaton su lugar favorito, y Carlos encendió el televisor. Kendall se sentó junto a Logan y el moreno apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del rubio. Después de un tiempo, sus párpados se volvieron pesados y se dejó caer con fuerza. James dio una mirada Kendall y el rubio rodó los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que sus amigos querían que volver con Logan, pero no fue así de simple. Era evidente que habían cambiado y con toda honestidad Kendall sintió más feliz ahora que estaba solo amigos con Logan. Era mejor para ellos estar separados.

* * *

><p><strong>review please!<strong>

**—Indirectamente Kogan**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Nuevo capítulo!**

* * *

><p>Kendall entró en la cocina y dejó escapar un bostezo. No sabía porqué se levantó tan temprano en su día libre. Se revolvió toda la noche, pero el sueño no llegó. Logan fue como una luz, pero Kendall no tuvo tanta suerte. Hay tantas cosas que estaban corriendo por su mente y cuanto más pensaba en ellas, era cuanto más se confundieron.<p>

Jennifer estaba sirviendo una taza de café y sonrió a su hijo. "Es temprano."

"No podía dormir", dijo Kendall, y se sentó en el bar. Se dio cuenta de que su madre estaba vestido para ir al gimnasio. "Irás al gimnasio?"

"Esta es la única vez que puedo ¿Los chicos y tú van a estar bien si yo no estoy de vuelta a tiempo para el desayuno?"

"Podemos manejarlo. Antes de ir, ¿puedo hablar contigo de algo?"

"Por supuesto. ¿Está todo bien?"

"Estoy confundido, supongo. No sé si he cometido un error que se remonta a Jo", dijo Kendall.

"¿La quieres?" Preguntó Jennifer.

"Sí, pero luego está Logan. Desde que-no lo sé. Creo que lo echo de menos."

"¿Has intentado hablar con él? Él podía sentirse la misma manera."

"Eso es cierto, pero las cosas se complican. Es sólo que no quiero que sigamos luchando", dijo Kendall.

"Amor, ustedes no discuten mucho. Cariño, si te sientes que las cosas no van a mejorar, entonces quizás ustedes dos estarán mejor Siendo amigos", dijo su madre.

"Sí. Acabo de pasar por un montón en este momento y quiero estar ahí para él."

"Tú puede. Como un amigo."

"Está bien. Gracias mamá."

"No hay problema. Cariño, ¿está todo bien con Logan? Me he dado cuenta de que ha estado actuando muy diferente", dijo Jennifer.

"Él está bien. Estoy seguro de que dirá el tiempo", dijo Kendall. Se podría decir que su mamá le importaba su respuesta.

"Está bien. Quiero saber si se pone peor."

Kendall asintió con la cabeza, luego su mamá salió del apartamento. Quería decirle la verdad, pero no quería molestar a Logan. Estaba seguro de que después del incidente de ayer que Logan le vendría bien poco tiempo.

La cabeza del rubio rompió y él sonrió cuando vio a Logan. El muchacho inteligente no parecía tan bien y Kendall sabía por qué. Todo lo que Logan hizo hoy fue vomitar y Kendall se sintió mal por él. Tenía la esperanza de que su enfermedad de la mañana llegaría a su fin muy pronto.

"Te ves horrible", dijo Kendall.

"Lo sé, y me siento peor. Esta cosa del embarazo es difícil", dijo Logan.

"¿Qué esperabas? Eso sería la cosa más fácil del mundo."

"No sé cómo las mujeres pueden hacerlo. Estoy empezando a preguntarme si siquiera vale la pena."

"Por supuesto que sí. Basta de pensar en, en pocos meses se le pasa al bebé y todo esto habrá terminado", dijo Kendall.

Logan dejó escapar un suspiro. "Supongo. ¿Crees que he cometido un error?"

"No."

"Ni siquiera vacilar."

"¿Me quieres? Logan, deja de pensar sobre esto. ¿Tienes miedo porque el padre no está involucrado?" Kendall cuestionó.

"No, no realmente. Estoy un poco contento de que él no esté. No me ayudaría de todos modos," contestó Logan.

"Voy a realizar un seguimiento de este tipo y le daré una patada en el culo."

"Kendall, estoy bien. No es necesario hacer nada."

"Pero quiero ayudar", dijo Kendall.

"Y lo haces. Te lo agradezco mucho", dijo Logan.

"Está bien. Ah, por cierto, mi mamá está empezando a sospechar algo. Yo sugiero que le digas pronto."

Logan gimió. "Me gustaría no tener que. Se va a hacer las cosas más complicadas".

"Ella va a entender. Sólo hazlo pronto bien. O lo haré yo."

A Logan no le gustaba la idea de Kendall de querer derramar su secreto. No era su decisión. Logan tuvo que hacerlo por sí mismo, aunque en realidad no quería hacerlo.

"¿Quieres desayunar?" Preguntó Kendall, y el moreno negó con la cabeza. "Logie, tienes que comer."

"No estoy hambriento."

"Pero el bebé necesita alimento."

Logan dejó escapar un suspiro. Él no se sentía tan hambriento; su estómago no se revolvió exactamente todavía, y lo último que quería hacer era comer. Pero Kendall tenía razón. Tenía que comer para su bebé. Se sentó al lado de su amigo y Kendall se levantó para ir a buscar al moreno algo para comer.

"¿Qué te apetece comer?" Preguntó Kendall, mientras buscaba la nevera.

"Tostadas en seco," contestó Logan y Kendall le lanzó una mirada.

"¿De verdad? ¿Eso es todo?"

"Sí. Eso es lo único que está de acuerdo conmigo. ¿Puedo recostarme en el sofá?"

"Está bien."

Logan se dirigió al sofá naranja y él se dejó caer sobre ella con un suspiro contenido. Estaba exhausto y lo único que quería hacer era volver a dormir. Justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos, Kendall estaba a su lado con un plato. Logan se sentó y tomó el plato, frunciendo el ceño cuando notó algo mal con su desayuno.

"Pedí tostada", dijo Logan.

"Lo sé. Eso es pan tostado," Kendall replicó.

"Tiene mantequilla de maní en él. Sólo quería simple tostada."

"Logie, tienes que comer para la proteína. ¿Quieres que tu bebé tenga un cerebro sano como el tuyo?"

"Supongo," Logan gruñó y cogió el pedazo de pan. "No me gusta el olor."

Kendall puso los ojos. "Sólo comer."

"¿Puedo tener algo más?"

"¡No! Sólo comer por favor."

"Pero-"

"¿Qué están discutiendo ahora?" Los dos chicos volvieron la cabeza y vieron a Katie entrar en la sala de estar. Logan tenía la esperanza de que ella no oyó mucho.

"Logan es terco," respondió Kendall.

"Ustedes están actuando raro", dijo Katie como ella los miró con recelo.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Logan.

Kendall volvió a Logan. "¿Podemos decirle?"

"¿Decirme qué?"

"¡No! ¡Absolutamente no!"

"Sólo dime", dijo Katie.

"Logan está embarazado", dijo Kendall. Podía sentir su amigo mirando dagas en él, pero no le importaba.

"Espera, que ustedes no saben que los hombres no pueden quedar embarazados, ¿verdad? ¿Ustedes golpearon su cabeza mientras jugaba hockey otra vez?"

"¡Katie, lo digo en serio! Es en realidad."

La chica morena se volvió a Logan. "¿Es realmente serio o se trata de algún tipo de broma?"

"No," Logan suspiró con tristeza. "Él está diciendo la verdad. Por eso he estado tan enfermo últimamente."

Katie se quedó sin habla. Los había oído bien, pero las palabras no fueron de tener sentido. "Pero sin em-"

"Es una historia muy larga", dijo Kendall.

"¿Así que tú eres el padre, entonces?" -preguntó Katie.

"¡No!" Logan y Kendall dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Están bien frío. Caray, me estaba preguntando... ¿Quién es el padre, entonces?"

"No importa. No va a estar alrededor de todos modos", dijo Logan.

"¡Qué idiota!", dijo Katie. "¿Quieres que me lo encuentro?"

"No, chicos estoy bien. Yo puedo hacer esto por mí mismo."

"Esto es realmente extraño, pero es muy emocionante. ¿Puedo ser la tía del bebé?"

"Claro, supongo."

"Espera, ¿mamá sabe?" Katie le pidió a su hermano. Él negó con la cabeza en respuesta.

"Ella está sospechando, sin embargo."

"¡Chicos! ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto?" Preguntó Logan.

Los dos hermanos se miraron, pero lo bajaron de todos modos. Logan cogió el plato y volvió a entrar en el dormitorio, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

"Está de mal humor ¿o qué?" Dijo Katie.

"Oh, él es muy cambiante, y sólo va a empeorar", dijo Kendall.

"Me pregunto lo que mamá va a pensar."

"Estoy seguro de que no le importará. Vamos a necesitar mucha ayuda."

"Espera, ¿qué quieres decir? Pensé que no eras el padre." -preguntó Katie.

"Yo no lo soy, peroquiero ayudarlo. Él es mi mejor amigo", respondió Kendall.

"Y ¿qué pasa con Jo?"

"¿Qué pasa con ella?"

"¿La alejarás?."

"No lo haré."

Katie asintió con la cabeza, luego se fue a la cocina a buscar algo de comer a sí misma. Kendall volvió a entrar en el dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

"Estás enojado conmigo, ¿eh?" Él preguntó, y él no consiguió una respuesta. "Me tomaré eso como un sí."

"¿Por qué tuviste que decir? Yo iba a hacerlo", dijo Logan.

"¿En serio? ¿Cuándo? ¿Después de que naciera el bebé?"

"No, cuando yo estaviera listo. Todavía estoy tratando de envolver mi mente en todo esto."

"Logan, lo necesitan saber. Me alegro le dije. Mira, hizo que ella se enoje o pensar que eras raro?" Preguntó Kendall.

"No, pero-"

"Entonces lo superarán. Esto no es algo de lo que se puede ocultar para siempre."

"Está bien, pero yo le digo a tu madre por mí mismo. Yo no necesito tu ayuda", dijo Logan.

"Estás de mal humor, lo entiendo, pero todavía quieres mi ayuda. Somos mejores amigos", dijo Kendall.

"Bueno."

"Voy a ir a ver a Jo. Llámame si necesitas algo."

Logan asintió con la cabeza y el rubio salió de la habitación. Logan agarró la almohada de su cama y se lo tiró a la puerta cerrada. No es como que odiaba Jo, pero era difícil para él. Era su culpa que su relación con Kendall hubiera terminado. Ella no podía mantener sus manos fuera de algo que no era suyo. Logan culpó a sus hormonas, pero en el fondo sabía que no era así. Él realmente no podía soportar a ella. El muchacho moreno dejó escapar un suspiro y volvió a caer en su cama, y dejó que sus ojos se cierran.

Kendall se paseó por el parque, silbando una melodía alegre a sí mismo. No podía esperar para reunirse con su y pasar algún tiempo de calidad a solas con ella. Por mucho que le gustaba estar cerca de sus amigos, a veces sólo quería estar con su pareja. Amaba a Jo y no entendía por qué estaba tan confundido acerca de su relación últimamente. Él pensó que era porque estaba pasando tanto tiempo con Logan, pero eso no quería decir que iba a parar. Amaba a su mejor amigo, también.

Jo sonrió y saludó con la mano cuando vio a su novio y ella se levantó de la mesa de picnic que había ahorrado para ellos. Kendall la atrajo hacia sí y se estrelló los sus labios. La acción repentina tomó la chica rubia por sorpresa. No estaba acostumbrada a que Kendall fuera de esta manera.

"¿Qué fue eso?" -preguntó ella.

Kendall se encogió de hombros. "Sólo te extrañé tanto."

"Yo también. Tú haz estado pasando el rato con los chicos."

"Son mis amigos."

"Si, lo sé y no me importa eso. Sólo te he echaba de menos", dijo Jo.

"Sí, lo siento. Ha estado muy enfermo y estoy tratando de cuidar de él, de Logan", dijo Kendall.

"¿Se está sintiendo mejor?"

"Supongo, pero ya sabes lo mal que es estar vomitando en la mañana." las palabras se deslizaron fuera y los ojos de Kendall se agrandaron. Tenía la esperanza de que Jo no lo oyó, pero la expresión de su cara le dijo lo contrario.

"¿Qué?" Ella preguntó.

"Uh lo que quiero decir es-"

"Kendall, ¿qué está pasando?"

"¡Nada! Jo, todo está bien", respondió Kendall.

"Sé cuando estás mintiendo. Sólo dime lo que está pasando", dijo Jo.

"No puedo. Logan-"

Jo puso los ojos y volvió a salir. "Jo, ¡espera por favor!" Kendall le rogó, pero ella no le hizo caso y se fue. Kendall dejó escapar un suspiro y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Él desea poder haberle dicho la verdad, pero estaba tratando de respetar los deseos de Logan. No fue fácil.

No había ninguna razón para quedarse en el parque, por lo que Kendall hizo su camino a casa, una mirada triste plasmada en su rostro. Sabía que ella no querría hablar con él ahora, pero después de un rato ella estaría lo suficiente calmada para resolver las cosas.

Kendall irrumpió en el dormitorio, sorprendiendo al moreno dormir. "Lo siento", murmuró.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó Logan, él se sentó y trató de frotar el sueño de los ojos.

"Le dije a Jo que-"

"¡¿Le dijiste?! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!"

"¡Le dije que estaba enfermo y le dije algo acerca de las náuseas del embarazo!", dijo Kendall.

"¡Eso es aún peor! Ahora deseo nunca haberle dicho a nadie", dijo Logan.

"Incluido yo?"

"Sí, incluyéndo a ti, ¡no puedo confiar en nadie!"

"Sí, si puedes."

"¡Obviamente, no! ¡Lo único que has hecho es decirle a todos!" Logan exclamó con enojo.

"¡Sólo estoy tratando de ayudar!" Gritó Kendall.

"¡Bueno, no!"

Kendall suspiró. "Logie, ¿podemos dejar de discutir por favor?"

"Lo siento", se disculpó Logan. "Estoy de mal humor."

"Lo entiendo. Lo siento por decirle a todos. Yo sólo estaba tratando de hacer más fácil para ti."

"Yo puedo hacerlo. Sólo estoy tratando de averiguar cómo. Todavía tengo que decirle a tu mamá, mi mamá, Camille. Tengo miedo."

"Lo sé, pero no te preocupes. Ellos van a ser feliz por ti", dijo Kendall.

"Sí, así que ¿cómo reaccionó Jo?" Preguntó Logan.

"Ella se puso muy loca." La mirada triste todavía estaba en la cara de Kendall, Logan y palmeó el lugar junto a él. El rubio puso al lado de su amigo y dejó escapar un suspiro. "Soy un mal novio. ¿Porqué es así?" Él preguntó.

Logan se encogió de hombros. "Yo no lo sé. Eres lindo, divertido, cuidadoso... Y la lista continúa."

"¿Entonces por qué no puede Jo ver eso? Y pensé que estaba siendo bueno con ella y luego esto."

"Creo que se puede decir de ella... Es sólo que no quiero que piense que eres el padre. Todo el mundo ha estado pensandolo últimamente."

"Yo sería un buen padre, ¿no?" Preguntó Kendall.

"Sí, lo mejor", respondió Logan.

Kendall sonrió y se apoyó en el brazo y se volvió hacia su amigo. Sus ojos verdes se posaron en el estómago de Logan y su mano llegaron lentamente.

"¿Puedo?" Logan asintió y Kendall puso su mano sobre el estómago del moreno. "No puedo esperar a sentir que se mueva", dijo Kendall.

"Sí," Logan estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero eso significa que voy a engordar."

"No. Te Vas a ver realmente lindo embarazado."

"¿En serio?"

"Sí. Yo Solía imaginarnos con niños. Si yo hubiera sabido que te podías quedar embarazado ..." Kendall se fue apagando.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Logan.

"Nada. Olvídate de eso."

"¿Todavía crees que hay nosotros?"

"Todo el tiempo, pero Jo-"

"Lo sé. Tenía curiosidad."

Era silencioso entre ellos ahora, ninguno de ellos saber qué decir en este punto. Cada vez llevaron el pasado, hizo las cosas difíciles y tenía diferentes pensamientos en sus cabezas. La idea de volver a estar juntos ellos seguía siendo una posibilidad, y los dos muchachos siempre en silencio lo consideraron, pero sabían que no podían. Ese barco ya zarpó.

"Me pregunto a quién se va a parecer más el bebé.", dijo Kendall.

"Esperemos que a mi", dijo Logan, " No lo quiero que él o ella se parezca al padre."

"¿Por qué? ¿Tan horrible es?"

"No, es que no quiero pensar en él."

"Siento que estás haciendo esto por tu cuenta", dijo Kendall.

"Pensé que me estabas ayudando." Logan cuestionó.

"Si, lo estoy. Pero quiero decir que el papá no está involucrado por lo que es diferente. Creo que podría ser una figura paterna, pero-"

"Nah. Yo no quiero ser la razón por qué tú y Jo terminen."

"¿Así que puedo decirle?" Preguntó Kendall.

Logan dejó escapar un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, sólo déjame ir contigo".

"Genial." Kendall fue a levantarse, pero Logan tiró de él.

"¿Puedes estar aquí conmigo un momento?"

Kendall asintió y volvió a su lugar anterior. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del marco del más pequeño y juntó a Logan más cerca. Logan perdió esto y quería quedarse así para siempre, pero que no era la realidad. Kendall no era suyo más.

Los dos se quedaron envueltos en su abrazo por un tiempo, y Logan fue el primero en romper el contacto. Por mucho que le encantaba estar tan cerca de su mejor amigo, tenía otras cosas que hacer. Llegaron al apartamento de Jo y Kendall llamaron, pero nunca respondieron. Lo intentó de nuevo y todavía nada.

"Tal vez ella está abajo en la piscina." Dijo Logan.

"Espero", dijo Kendall, y lideró el camino. Efectivamente estaba sentada junto al fuego y Kendall se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba molesto. Odiaba verla de esa manera. "Hey", dijo, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"Hey," Ella dijo, fríamente.

"Escucha, acerca de lo de antes. Lo siento mucho por mentirte."

"Todavía estás con Logan, ¿verdad?"

"No," dijo Logan y la cabeza de Jo rápidamente quebró. Ella no esperaba verlo. "Es otra cosa", dijo El moreno.

"Entonces, ¿qué es? ¿Es tan malo que ustedes tienen que Me tienen que mentir?"

"No, es un poco raro, supongo. Pero no te asustes, ¿de acuerdo?" Kendall dijo, y su novia asintió con la cabeza. "Logan está embarazado."

"¿Qué? Pero eso es no-"

"Posible. Sí, sí lo sé. Pero es verdad", dijo Logan.

"¿Cómo?"

"No sabemos", respondió Kendall. "Yo quería decirte antes, pero no sabía cómo."

"De hecho, me hice prometer que no te diría. Ni siquiera he dicho a Camille aún y te agradecería que no lo le dijeras, ¿bien?", dijo Logan.

Jo asintió con la cabeza en la comprensión. "Espera, ¿es tú el padre?" -preguntó, y el chico rubio negó con la cabeza.

"¡¿Por qué todo el mundo dice eso!?" Logan exclamó.

"Porque ustedes estaban juntos", dijo Jo.

"Pero no estamos ahora", dijo Kendall. "Estoy tratando de ayudarlo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Lo entiendo. ¿Puedo ayudarte, también?

Logan era un poco indeciso sobre esa idea, pero asintió con la cabeza cuando notó la mirada de su amigo le estaba dando. Quería decirle a Kendall lo mal que lo irritaba, pero él acaba de perder a su mejor amigo y él no quería eso.

"Te prometo que no voy a decir a Camille, pero es mejor hacerlo pronto o de lo que obtendrás una bofetada en la cara", dijo Jo.

"Lo sé, lo sé." Logan estaba cansado de que le digan cuándo decirle a la gente. Él sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

"Lo siento Mantenerlo .", dijo Kendall.

"Está bien," Jo sonrió y sacó su novio para un beso.

Logan se movió incómodo al ver a los dos hacían afuera. Trató de desviar sus ojos en otro sitio para que no tenga que verlos, pero no podía apartar la mirada. Él quería ser besando por Kendall, pero nunca iba a ser él. Él fue el que metió la pata. Logan finalmente tuvo fuerzas para la vuelta y se fue dejando a los dos solos. El moreno sabía que iba a ser difícil de aceptar de que Kendall estuviera con Jo de nuevo, pero no creía que iba a ser tan difícil.

**** **** BTR BTR BTR **** **** BTR

Pasaron las semanas y el embarazo de Logan fue progresando sin problemas. Estaba empezando a tomar nota de los cambios que su cuerpo estaba pasando, y él no estaba contento con él. Su vez plano, estómago tonificado ahora se curvó en una pequeña protuberancia. No fue tan notable bajo su ropa, pero aún así sabía que estaba allí. La enfermedad de la mañana comenzaba a disminuir, lo que Logan agradeció, pero ahora que estaba tratando con otras cosas. Él siempre tenía hambre. Normalmente eso no sería una mala cosa; él era un adolescente en crecimiento para ponerse a gritar, pero tratando de comer todo lo que quería no era fácil. Carlos era conocido por comer mucho y se aseguró de tomar más de lo que necesitaba. Se molestó Logan más que nada.

Los ojos marrones de Logan estudiaron en el espejo mientras sus manos recorrían su nuevo vientre. La protuberancia era pequeña y firme, y se sentía tan diferente debajo de sus dedos. No estaba acostumbrado a esto, pero era algo que tenía que vivir por un tiempo. La cabeza del moreno quebró cuando sintió otra presencia en la habitación y vio a Kendall apoyado en el marco de la puerta, una sonrisa se alza sobre su rostro.

"¿Te estás divirtiendo?" El rubio le preguntó y Logan puso los ojos.

"¿Qué deseas?"

"Sólo quería ver lo que estaba haciendo. Tu sabes que tiene que decirle a mi mamá hoy, ¿verdad?"

Logan maldijo en silencio a sí mismo. Él había estado aplazando durante un tiempo y pensó que si esperaba que Kendall se rendiría y dejara de molestar, pero eso no sucedió. Logan todavía tenía que decirle a su mamá y Camille, también y él se sintió mal por su puesta fuera durante tanto tiempo, pero estaba asustado.

"Sí, supongo que me olvidé," mintió.

Kendall levantó una de sus cejas. "Uh huh. Seguro."

"¿Puedes salir ahora? Quiero tomar una ducha."

"Déjame ver el bulto en primer lugar."

"¿Qué bulto?"

"¡Logan, acabo de ver que lo tocabas! ¡Ahora déjame ver!"

Logan suspiró derrotado y él levantó su camisa, revelando el bulto a su amigo quería ver tan mal. "¿Estás Feliz?" , preguntó.

"Aww, qué lindo", Kendall arrulló, por lo que su. Su amigo rodó sus ojos y tiró de la camisa hacia abajo. "Logan, estoy bromeando. Bueno, en realidad es muy lindo. Te ves adorable."

"Sólo lo dices para sentirme bien.."

"No, no lo hago Te ves adorable. ¿Puedo sentir?"

La Camisa de Logan subió de nuevo y él se estremeció cuando las frías manos de Kendall aterrizaron en su vientre. Kendall dejó que su mano vagara alrededor de la carne caliente, y él sonrió al ver a su amigo. "Esto es genial", comentó.

"Sí, es un poco raro", dijo Logan.

"Espera hasta que sea más grande."

Logan gimió ante eso. Él no tenía ganas de que creciera más, pero no era algo que pudiera detener.

"Debemos decirle a mi mamá. Vamos," dijo Kendall.

"Dame un segundo." Kendall asintió y salió del baño, dejando al moreno a solas con sus pensamientos. Él no estaba preparado para decírselo, pero no tenía otra opción.


	7. Chapter 7

Logan jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus dedos mientras esperaba a la señora Knight volver a casa. No sabía por qué estaba tan asustado para decirle a su tutora; ella era la persona más dulce y comprensiva que él conocía. Ella nunca se enojaba o molestaba con él, pero esta vez iba a ser diferente. Estaba teniendo un bebé y las cosas era complicadas, sin duda va a cambiar su vida. Logan no estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar a la noticia. Con suerte, ella entendería y le daría su apoyo.

"Hey, todo va a estar bien", Kendall puso una mano en el hombro del moreno para tratar de calmar a su amigo abajo.

"Estoy asustado. No quiero molestarla", dijo Logan.

"Mentir es molestarla mucho. No te preocupes por eso."

Logan asintió con la cabeza y él podía sentirse que se estaba empezando a relajar. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose sobresaltó el moreno y empezó a entrar en pánico de nuevo. La Sra. Knight entró y puso sus llaves sobre el comedor, luego vio a los dos niños que esperan por ella y ella sabía que estaban tramando algo.

"Muchachos, ¿qué está pasando?" Preguntó y sus manos se posó en sus caderas de manera severa.

"Mamá, tenemos que decirte algo", dijo Kendall.

"Estoy escuchando".

"No te enojes ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Qué hiciste esta vez?" Preguntó Jennifer.

"Él no hizo nada, mamá Knight. Lo hice yo", contestó Logan.

"¿Tú?"

Logan asintió con la cabeza y respiró hondo. "Estoy embarazado". Él cerró los ojos mientras esperaba a los gritos, pero no salió nada. Lentamente abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de la mirada de asombro en el rostro de la señora Knight. "Dije estoy-"

"Cariño, te oí. ¿Es esta otra de tus bromas?" Preguntó la mujer de pelo rojo.

"¡No, lo juro! Es por eso que he estado tan enfermo. Por favor no se enojes."

"Estoy confundida. No entiendo cómo te podrías quedar embarazado."

"¡Mamá, él realmente está embarazado! ¡Mira!" Kendall se levantó y subió la camisa de Logan dejando ver su abdomen.

"No estamos mintiendo. Lo siento, porque no dije nada antes", dijo Logan.

"No puedo creer esto. ¡Voy a ser una abuela!" Jennifer dijo, con una sonrisa.

"No mamá, no es mío", dijo Kendall y la expresión de su madre cambió.

"Oh. Bueno, todavía estoy feliz por ti, pero sabes que un bebé es una gran responsabilidad, ¿no?

"Sí," Logan asintió con la cabeza. "Pero sé que puedo hacerlo."

"Está bien. Supongo que ustedes dos tienen que encontrar una situación de vida. Su habitación no es muy grande para una cuna."

"Nos lo resolveremos", dijo Kendall.

"Voy a ayudar de cualquier manera que puede bien.", dijo Jennifer y Logan sonrió ante sus palabras.

"Gracias, mamá Knight."

"No hay problema. Bueno," dijo Jennifer y ella agarró sus llaves en el mostrador. "Creo que voy a empezar a comprar pañales. Vas a necesitar."

Ella salió del apartamento y Logan dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Al menos ella estaba bien con él, pero aún tenía que darle la noticia a su madre.

"¿Ves? No fue tan malo", dijo Kendall.

"Sí," Logan estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero todavía tengo que dejar que mi madre. Y va a estar muy decepcionada."

"Logie, a ella no le va a importar. Mi mamá no juzga."

"Pero a tu mamá no le importa si me meto en la escuela de medicina o no. Mi mamá siempre me ha presionado para que me convierta en un médico y ahora no puedo. Ella me va a odiar."

"Ella no va a odiarte. Te ayudaré a decirle, ¿bien? Todo va a estar bien", dijo Kendall, y sus palabras pareció calmarse el moreno.

Los dos chicos saltaron cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Camille apareció en la puerta, una mirada de enojo en su rostro. Logan ya sabía por qué estaba enojado. Jo se acercó por detrás a su amiga y ella sonrió a los dos muchachos en tono de disculpa.

"¿¡Está embarazado?!" Camille gritó.

"Camille, me iba a decir. I-"

"¿En serio? ¿Cuándo?" La chica morena se acercó y Logan retrocedió.

"Camille, lo siente", Kendall cortada y extendió su brazo para bloquear la chica de acercarse más.

"Oh, él va a estar bien lo prometo."

"Camille, creeme; realmente iba a decirte," Kendall intentó de nuevo, pero la chica continuó ignorándolo.

"¿Por qué todos los demás lo descubrieron antes que yo?" Preguntó Camille.

"Te iba a decir, pero sabía cómo", contestó Logan.

"Me lo hubieras dicho de todos modos."

La tensión en la sala se estaba convirtiendo en demasiada para el chico rubio, y en voz baja a sí mismos excusado a dejar sus amigos solo. Logan no quería que Kendall se fuera, pero era mejor si él hablaba con Camille solo.

"Lo siento mucho. Te juro que no quería que fueras la última en enterarse. Yo sólo estaba tratando de averiguar el mejor momento para decirte," dijo Logan.

"Creí que sólo molestaba porque me habrías dejado de vuelta. Jo consiguió a Kendall, pero ni siquiera te molestaste en ir a por mí. Y ahora estás teniendo un bebé y ... y sé que la idea de nosotros no va a suceder ", dijo Camille, por desgracia.

"Camille, te amo, pero no de esa manera. Yo podría haber ido fácilmente de nuevo a ti, pero no sería justo para ti. Yo no quería cadenas a lo largo contigo."

"Sí, tienes razón. Lo siento por llegar tan loca aquí, pero ¿por qué todos los demás sabían averiguaron antes que yo?"

"Jo siquiera se suponía que iba a saberlo, pero Kendall insistió en que le dijéramos. Te juro que te iba a decir", dijo Logan.

Camille asintió comprendiendo. "¿Quieres que le diga a Lucy?"

Logan dejó escapar un suspiro. "Sí, adelante. Me sorprende que James no le dijo a ella antes."

"¿Te a crecido un poco el estómago?"

"Sí, mira." Logan levantó su camisa y Camille chilló al ver algo crecido, su bebé.

"¡Es tan lindo! No puedo esperar hasta que sea más grande y el bebé se mueva. ¡Espero que sea una chica!" Dijo Camille.

"Estoy seguro de Kendall querría un chico." La palabra salió antes de Logan incluso pudiera resistirlo y sus ojos se abrieron.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¡No se supone que tenías que saber eso!"

"¿Por qué? ¿No es el papá?" Camille cuestionó.

"Sí, pero no se supone que debe sabe. Le mentí y le dije que no sabía quién era el padre," dijo Logan.

"Espera, ¿por qué no puede saberlo? Es su bebé."

"Pero él está con Jo. Él no la dejaría por mí. Él la ama y yo soy nada más que su amigo."

"Logan, ¡tienes que decirle! Él merece saber", dijo Camille.

"Ya lo sé, pero no puedo. Yo puedo hacer esto sin él", dijo Logan.

Camille suspiró. "Todavía creo que deberías decírselo, pero es tu decisión."

"Camille, ¡por favor no digas nada! ¡Por favor!"

"Pero de Jo mi amiga y este tipo de ella implica."

"Por favor, ¡no se lo digas!" Logan rogó.

"Logan, no puedo tomar partido". Dijo Camille.

"Pero diciéndole que significaría que ella está recogiendo sobre mí. Sólo por favor no digas nada. Nadie tiene que saber sobre esto."

"Está bien, te lo prometo. Pero es mejor averiguar lo que estás haciendo."

"Yo puedo manejar esto", dijo Logan.

Camille asintió. "Por favor, ten cuidado, Logan."

Lo haré."

Camille estaba asustado por su amigo, pero si él no quería escucharlo entonces no había nada que pudiera hacer. Ella le dio un abrazo reconfortante, entonces ella salió del apartamento. Logan dejó escapar un suspiro y se dejó caer en el sofá de color naranja. Se sentía tan estúpido para revelar su secreto, pero confiaba en Camille y sabía que no iba a decir nada. Kendall no tenía necesidad de saber la verdad.

El chico rubio entró, sorprendiendo a su amigo en el proceso. "Hey, ¿estás bien?" , preguntó.

"Sí, todo está bien", respondió Logan.

Kendall se sentó al lado de su amigo. "¿Cómo lo tomó?"

"Bastante bueno en realidad. Estamos en buenas condiciones".

"Eso es bueno. ¿Ves? Todo el mundo está tomando bien la noticia. Nadie piensa nada malo de ti."

"Sí, supongo que debo decirle a mi mamá ahora. Tal vez pueda decirle a mi padre.", dijo Logan.

"no me gusta mentir a tu mamá. Ella estará bien con la verdad", dijo Kendall.

"Supongo. Voy a ir llamarla." Logan se levantó del sofá y se fue a su dormitorio. Cogió su teléfono fuera de la mesa de noche y marcó el número de su madre. El otro extremo empezó a sonar y Logan rápidamente trató de llegar a las palabras que iba a decir. El sonido se detuvo y su voz madres llegó por el altavoz.

"¿Hola?"

"Hola, mamá. Soy yo."

"¡Logan! ¡Cariño, hola! Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que hemos hablado. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Soy bien." Su tono no era muy convincente y sabía que su madre iba a recoger en él.

"Cariño, ¿qué pasa?"

"Nada".

"Logan". Su voz era severa.

"Está bien, estoy tratando con mucho en este momento. Por favor, no seas te asustes cuando diga esto, pero ... estoy embarazado ..."

El otro extremo se quedó en silencio y Logan sabía que ella estaba tratando de averiguar si había oído bien.

"Logan, esto no es gracioso."

"Mamá, esto no es una broma. ¡Lo digo en serio! ¿Por qué no me crees?"

"Porque no es posible. Tú lo sabes."

"Mamá, ¡sólo escúchame! Tengo miedo y no estás ayudando."

"Logan, lo siento. Estoy un poco confundida."

"Yo también, pero sólo quiero tu ayuda."

"Estoy aquí para ti, cariño."

"Gracias, mamá".

"¿Quién es el padre?"

Logan puso los ojos. Sabía que iba a preguntar eso. "Um-"

"Cariño, por favor dime que sabes. No dormiste con alguien desconocido ¿verdad?"

"¡No, Mamá, no! Es ... es ... Kendall."

"¡Oh, gracias a Dios! Por lo menos tienes un buen tipo que ti y el bebé, me encanta."

"Sí." Logan fue repentinamente deseando que le dijo la verdad sobre su relación con Kendall. "Mamá, en realidad-"

"Cariño, tengo que irme. Tengo una reunión con un cliente en quince minutos. Me amo, ¿Estás bien? Llámame más tarde."

"Está bien. Adiós."

Logan suspiró y arrojó su teléfono a un lado. Su madre parecía estar de su lado, que era bueno, pero ahora empeoró la situación. Estaba empezando a cavar a sí mismo en un agujero más grande y no estaba seguro de si alguna vez iba a salir.

Un suave golpe en la puerta rompió el moreno de sus pensamientos y se sentó rápidamente cuando la puerta se abrió. Kendall asomó la cabeza y cuando se dio cuenta de que su amigo no estaba en el teléfono más, entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

"¿Estás bien, amigo?"

"Sí, ella lo tomó bastante bien, supongo."

"¿Cómo reaccionó cuando le dijiste que no sabes quién es el padre?" Preguntó Kendall.

"Ella estaba molesta," Logan mintió, entonces, continuó, "pero está bien. Estoy seguro de que lo superará".

"Hey, ahora todo el mundo sabe. ¿Te Sientes mejor?"

"Sí, supongo. Esperemos que las cosas sigan más fácil desde aquí.

Kendall asintió y se sentó en la cama, tirando de su amigo más cercano a él. Logan apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del rubio y cerró los ojos. Se recordó cuando todo era simple, pero las cosas eran diferentes ahora y Logan no sabía si las cosas nunca serían normal de nuevo.

**** **** BTR BTR BTR **** **** BTR

Logan soltó un pequeño gemido cuando vio su aparición en el espejo del baño. Ahora era de veinte semanas de embarazo y ocultar su vientre fue cada vez más difícil cada día. Parecía que se había tragado una pelota de baloncesto. Odiaba la forma en que se veía.

"Hey." Logan se dio la vuelta en la nueva voz y sonrió cuando era sólo Kendall.

"Hey", dijo Logan.

"¿Quieres hacer algo hoy?" Preguntó Kendall.

"Pensé que tenías una cita con Jo"

"Sí, pero estamos como en una pelea y ella no quiere hablar conmigo. Yo sólo quiero estar solo con mi mejor amigo por un tiempo."

"Oh bien. ¿Qué quieres que haga?" Logan cuestionó.

Kendall se encogió de hombros. "Podríamos ir al centro comercial o algo así. Necesitas ropa nueva."

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

"Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que no puedes usar mis camisas para siempre. Te va a crecer fuera esos, también."

"Ya sabes, estos comentarios de grasa me están poniendo de los nervios", dijo Logan.

"No estoy hablando de la grasa. Mira, vamos a ir y tal vez puedes encontrar algunas cosas para el bebé", dijo Kendall.

"Pero aun no sé que sexo es."

"¿Cuándo te diran?"

"Estoy asumiendo que en mi próxima cita. Eso es la próxima semana," contestó Logan.

"Está bien, bueno, por ahora vamos a mirar las cosas básicas", dijo Kendall.

A Logan le gusta la idea de pasar la tarde con su mejor amigo. No han pasado mucho tiempo juntos y Logan estaba en la necesidad de atención de Kendall. El centro comercial no estaba muy lleno cuando llegaron y fueron capaces de caminar sin ser emboscado por los gritos de las niñas. Logan intentó mantener su sección media oculta, pero no fue fácil. La Camiseta de Kendall parecía hacer el truco, pero el moreno necesita un tamaño más grande. Siempre estaba pidiendo a James por parte de su ropa, pero el niño bonito nunca se rendirían cualquiera de su armario.

"Esto encajaría, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Kendall, mientras cogía una camisa bastante grande.

Logan frunció el ceño. "Es enorme".

"¿Y? No te ofendas, Logie, pero estás no conseguirás más pequeños."

"¡Muy bien! Caray, puedes ser una verdadera polla a veces."

"Pero me amas."

Logan se volvió rápidamente la vuelta para ocultar el rubor que se arrastraba sobre su cara. Todavía estaba muy enamorado de su mejor amigo, pero no podía dejar que el chico rubio sapuera. Continuaron con sus compras, y un poco retirado del centro comercial se detuvieron en una tienda de bebés. Logan estaba nervioso por ir, pero Kendall ni siquiera lo dudó. Agarró la mano del moreno y lo llevó a la tienda colorida.

"Nunca he visto tanto rosa en mi vida", comentó Logan mientras sus ojos se tomaron en el nuevo entorno.

"Estoy seguro de que hay cosas para niños por aquí", dijo Kendall, luego vio a algunos trajes azules y arrastró a su amigo a la parte trasera de la tienda. "Esto es lindo", dijo, recogiendo un trajd azul y gris.

"Sí, pero yo todavía no sé lo que va a ser. Creo que debería atenerse a los colores neutros o simplemente esperar hasta la próxima semana."

"Logie, no eres divertido. Estoy bastante seguro de que es un niño."

"¿En serio? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

Kendall se encogió de hombros en respuesta. "Sólo soy positivo. Por supuesto que una chica probablemente haría que mi madre y mi hermana se sientan mejor."

"¿Podemos irnos? Me estoy poniendo un poco incómodo por aquí", dijo Logan, como se encontró con los ojos del empleado de la tienda. Odiaba las extrañas miradas que ya ha recibido.

"Realmente necesitas superar eso. Con el tiempo, vas a tener que volver y comprar cosas. Simplemente ignorar todos los demás", dijo Kendall.

"Supongo."

Kendall puso los ojos y colocó el tema del bebé de nuevo en la ropa de rack. Entendió que Logan estaba avergonzado, pero el chico inteligente en serio necesitaba superarlo. A Kendall no le importaba lo que la gente pensaba de él y no entendía por qué Logan no podía ser la misma manera.

"No hay locura en mi", dijo Logan, ya que los dos salieron de la tienda y continuó para caminar.

"Yo no soy. Sólo por favor tratar de ignorar las miradas y comentarios. A quién le importa lo que piensan", dijo Kendall.

"Lo sé. Estoy tratando."

"Vamos a olvidarnos de él y conseguir un poco de helado. Estoy seguro de que te gustaría alguna."

"¿Es que otro comentario de grasa?"

Kendall se rió entre dientes. "No, ahora vamos."

Los dos chicos se sentaron en una mesa en el patio de comidas y disfrutamos del postre congelado. Hablaron y bromearon, y por un momento que era casi como en los viejos tiempos. Logan perdió esto y él daría cualquier cosa por tener Kendall espalda, pero el rubio no estaba en la misma página que él y eso es lo aplastó Logan más. El teléfono de la rubia se fue y él rápidamente lo sacó de su bolsillo; verificando la pantalla y luego se coloca el teléfono en la oreja. Logan sabía que era Jo y él no pudo evitar poner los ojos. La conversación no duró mucho tiempo, pero por los sonidos de la misma Logan sabía que habían inventado.

"¿Quién era ese?" Preguntó Logan, Kendall cuando colgó el teléfono.

"Jo. Ella quiere es verme así que puedo hablar. Es bien si nos remontamos a principios?" Kendall cuestionó.

Logan no quería ir, pero él asintió con la cabeza de todos modos. Tanto para pasar algún tiempo con su mejor amigo. Logan odiaba cómo Jo siempre puso en el camino de las cosas, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Él podría fácilmente decir Kendall lo que le estaba molestando, pero él no podía hacer eso. Él acaba de perder la amistad de Kendall. Eso era lo único que le quedaba y no podía perder eso.

**N/A: En el próximo capítulo, la revelación del sexo del bebé. Dejen un review con lo que creen que será; ¿niño o niña? **

**—Indirectamente Kogan **


End file.
